Plotbunnies
by Sentinel1977
Summary: Read at your own risk. I just need a File where I can get rid of all those Plotbunnies that threatens to make my other Stories late. Rating at M. I'm not sure what comes out of my wreck that others call Brain. If anybody wants to make something out of one of those Plotbunnies be my Guest. PM me and leave a line where you got it from.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plotbunnies**_

_Story 1_

Having somehow gotten this Musicbox and the knowledge to build it into the Car he got from his Uncle Rory he was ready to get on with his Life. There was just one little Problem. Buffy and Willow had made it their Mission in Life to treat him like a Baby every time something came up that even sounded like Apocalypse.

So he was sitting at home thinking about what he could do. Going through his knowledge he found a whole lot of magic. Funny that the Box gave him all these Information to make his Life better and he could only use a fraction of it. Well there was always the good old Try. So he concentrated on the easiest spell he could find. It was a simple Ball of light. Shouldn't be hard. So concentrating on the Spell he found that it was remarkably easy to do.

That gave him all new possibilities. After a few day he was ready. It was Weekend. As far as he knew there was nothing in the Future to do for his former Friends. So he could have a little Revenge. It was getting dark. He was outside the Library and listened with a spell what went on inside.

"We have to keep him safe. He is only going to get hurt." Buffy was at it again with the rant against him. He could hear from the agreeing voices that the others agreed. Getting a bit angry he concentrated on his typical lopsided smile and entered the Library. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Oz and Cordelia where all staring at him. Xander just kept smiling.

"Hey Gang? Whats the what?" He spoke happily. Willow immediately looked down. Buffy cast a quick glance in her direction. But spoke in a, for him, very fake happy voice. "Nothing, just some basic Research. Nothing that we need you for." Buffy quickly looked around confused. Where did that come from? She didn't want to say that. She tried again: "We just trying to get you out of the Way because I need someone to be normal, and I have chosen you." Giles, Willow and Cordy all stared at her with some disdain. Xander smile took on a dark form. Buffy noticed it and wanted to start on him. Xander just held up his hand. A light shot out from his hand and enveloped everybody. After the Light died out they all quickly found out that they couldn't move nor speak.

Xander just took a deep breath closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Then he began to speak: "Well Buffy, now I know how you really feel. I'm sorry that you think you have a decision in that Matter. To your Information. You don't. Here is how it's going to go down. The Light that you saw was a spell that I have learned. It immobilizes you for about an Hour. Don't worry, the room the spell is cast in also becomes impenetrable for everything that wants to hurt the people inside the Room. Besides it will only last for an Hour. After that you will be free again. But by then I will be long gone from all of your lifes. Nobody even took my side about things on anything that went on here. So I can not consider anyone in here my Friends. Willow, you are a beautiful Girl. Worthy of worship. But your Magic is so out of control that it will consume you. The Light has hooked your Magic to your Control. That means that you will be able to float a pencil at best. Anything more will be blocked by your own magic. Nothing I can do about changing that. So tough luck trying to come up with some sort of spell or Ritual that will overcome my own protection. By the way I have changed my Name to something that none of you could figure out. So your Hacking skills will be useless. Alexander Lavell Harris died Yesterday around midnight. Buffy, I loved you from day one. But you tore that Love in two when you used me as a Stripperpole to make Deadboy Jealous. Any accusation that I may be Jealous is just you being unsure about who you love. Nothing to do with me. For all I care you can go let a Vamp suck you dry. Cordy, you are a gorgeous Woman on the Outside. On the Inside I really believe that Deadboy in his Gameface looks like a Supermodel compared to you. Giles, you were the Father of my Heart. But you tore that Heart out when you didn't even give me the Time of day when I came to you with Problems. Buffy had you around her little Finger. Therefore you have lost the right to call me anything other than Stranger. Oz, you are one of the People I really thought could get me. But you have been a Dog on a leach since you met Willow. A Drone without a thought of his own. Not worth my time. Having said all of that. I really hope you all one day see what went wrong in our Friendship. Because I doubt that you will find someone else dumb enough to do all the Dirtywork around here while being Ignored, Stepped on and beaten by everyone he knows. Including his own Parents. So in the End you all can go die in a corner. I am out of here for good."

With those words Xander turned around and walked out of the Library into his Car and drove slowly off. He didn't need to Hurry. He was sure that his protection Spells was enough that Willow couldn't find him.

After about 30 Minutes the Spell ended with everyone falling on the Floor. Willow began to Whimper and then broke into a soul crushing Yell. Her best friend was gone for good. She had seen it in his Eyes that he believed what he had done. Oz came over and tried to comfort his Girlfriend. But his heart wasn't in it. Giles sat down in a Chair with his head in his Hands. His Glasses fell on the Table forgotten. Cordy didn't know if she should cry out like Willow or swear like a sailor at Xander. Buffys heart was already beginning to break as Xander spoke. But it broke in two the moment the Spell ended. She just stood there with a lost look in her Eyes. Unknown to anybody in the Library, Xander had cast a silent Spell that Extended the Protection he spoke about for a few days. Despite his hatred for the Scoobys he didn't wanted to be the reason that his former Friends were Killed.

Xander was seen passing the "You are now leaving Sunnydale" Sign. Out of the Speakers Music was blasting from a band that wouldn't be known for quite some time. They were called Simple Plan. Xander knew he should keep the music to known stations when he came into where people were living. But driving thru the Desert he knew nobody was around so Music was on full.

Further up on the Heavenly Ladder the Powers that Be were raging. Someone had passed the Futuristic Computer to the White-Knight and had given him Powers that they themselves couldn't remove. Whistler dissipated into nothingness. Arriving on a higher heavenly Floor. Janus stood at a Scryingpool and smiled. Besides him with an equal big smile was Zeus, Odin and Ra. Whistler bowed deeply and said: "It is done my Lords." Janus turned to Whistler and nodded to him saying: "Very good Balancedemon. For your good work at telling us about the Plans of the Powers that Be you are being promoted. You are hereby now known as a Guardian-Angel." Whistler glowed as The four Gods used their powers to change the Demon into something better.

"God smiled and saw that everything was back on Track."


	2. Broken Hearted

_**Broken Hearted**_

**Xander's View**

Xander stood after the Battle with the Mayor and looked out over the People who had helped. He felt so broken and lost. He had bottled everything up that had happened to him. He was standing by the wayside with his Car. Nobody saw him hurt. Nobody saw him almost tear up. They where just so happy to be alive. He couldn't blame them. The Fight was hard. The Mayor and his Cronies had eaten and beaten some of them. They didn't listen to him. They didn't look his was when he was telling them that the plan that everybody was going after was suicide.

Now he just stood there. No Friends, no Lover, no one who could catch him. He got into his Car and started driving off. Not looking behind him. Not thinking anything else but just to get away. Driving out of Sunnydale not wanting to come back. … Ever. … Ever? … ?

**Buffy's View**

She knew she had broken his Heart one time to many when she caught his eye in the Fight. He fought, but it was a Hollow fight. Just to be there so he could see that at least some of them could come out of this fight. Even if it wasn't going to be him. After the fight she tried to get to him. To tell him that she loved him. She had seen and felt it during the fight. Her heart fluttering with excitement and sorrow. Excitement that he was there to help. Selfishly she believed that he was there only for her. Sorrow because she saw how broken-hearted he was.

But she couldn't get to him. Everybody wanted to congratulate her, hug her, be with her. But she only wanted to get to him. There he stood lost by his car. Not looking in her direction just staring with empty eyes over the scene. He was getting into his car ready to drive away. She was getting desperate to get to him ready to hit anyone who got in her way. Driving away her heart dropped. She broke down then and there crying her eyes out in front of everyone.

They all didn't see what was going on. Nobody could understand what she was going through. Nobody could understand what Pain she had caused somebody that she finally had understood that she loved with all of her broken heart.

**Whistler's View**

They where ready to get together. He had taken a lot of chances. He had played around with the Hearts of two who were meant to be together for so long. But in the fight they had behind them. They were needed to be focused. Something that had shown not to be the Case if they would have been together. No one could know how afraid he was that everything would break for these two. He bended the rules and gave them something resembling a love. Knowing full well that it would never be the one true love that those two needed. But now they were ready. They just needed to get together and talk.

But now he saw his plans break apart. His White-Knight openly showing his broken Heart. But nobody there to help him. The Love the White-Knight needed occupied by others to get to the one she needed. How could that have happened. It should have gone right this time.

**Upper Realms**

Unknown by any of the three involved the Gods knew that the Plan was Bold and needed something to trigger the love of these two to blossom beyond anything that could have been thrown in their way. So they rigged the Plan to go slightly screwy. The White-Knight needed the Broken Heart to finally get past anything that held him back. The Slayer needed to feel the loss of the one true love to let show who she really loved. And the Balance-Demon needed to know that only the appropriate Gods and Deities would and could control such things.

**Monster's View**

A Portal opened up and spat out a monster that looked like a cross between a Rhinoceros and a Bear. As big as a Car and as fast as one. It cornered the strange structure and saw something that didn't sit well within its mind. Something that moved as fast as it could. Being a Monster that only knew speed. Needed to stop the other monster from upstaging him. How else could it show it's mates who was the best. So it steered towards the noisy moving thing and tackled it from the side.

It had won. The thing was not heavy. It was thrown of the streets and into one of the Structures. The Monster celebrated by speeding away from these Structures onto land that was wide and free. Straight into another Portal taking it away.

…

Buffy sat on the Ground and cried not knowing what was going on. Suddenly she heard a trampling sound. Something came running from somewhere. It was heavy. It was fast, and it came directly towards Xanders Car. She jumped up knocking Willow and the others down that had tried to help her. They all jumped to their feet and saw the scene unfolding before them. A Monster of some kind came out between the houses and Crashed into the Car that was driving away from them. Throwing it off the Street and into the House by the Wayside. Buffy being the Slayer was off like a shot. Everybody else was trying to come after her. But fuelled by her hope to see Xander again and also hoping against everything that he wasn't to badly hurt. She thundered down the road up to Xanders Car shouting his name.

Willow and the others heard what Buffy was shouting and suddenly overcame a sudden blockage that had been there for sometime. The Gods had removed Whistler's block on their Memory's to show them what they had done to the Man that had helped them for so long. Willow being the first to gather all her Knowledge stopped dead in her tracks. The others not being as fast minded as she was barreled into her nocking her down. As they all laid there in a tangle of limps, their minds caught them up in what had just happened with their Minds. But also what had just happened to the Man that they still hoped was the Friend they once had. They all awkwardly got up and ran over the Car.

Buffy meanwhile already had gotten there had pulled Xander out of the Wreck that was once a Car that would have broken down just outside of Oxnard. She cradled him in her Arms hoping that he would just wake up and smile that loopsided smile he always had, had on in the past. The Others came running seeing what was once a fairly nice Musclecar and Xander lying in Buffy's arms. Buffy was a mix of emotions. Willow knew that she should not interfere, but still torn up over what she had done to her oldest Friend. Just stopped and stood there not knowing what to do. Everything was at war inside her. The Others were not much better.

…

Xander woke up slowly and groggily. The Sedatives still lingering in his mind. He tried opening his eyes. Struggling with the heavy Eyelids. Slowly but surely he fought past the Sedatives and came back to himself. Opening his eyes he found himself laying in a Hospitalbed of all things. He hated Hospitals. But he also felt something on his Chest. Something wasn't right here. It wasn't heavy in any way. But the shape was something that he couldn't identify just yet. He tried lifting his head just barely accomplishing that feat enough to glance down. What he saw there made his heart almost stop.

Because there he saw a very familiar Mop of Blonde Hair laying besides him on the Bed and used his chest as a pillow. When he was brought into the Hospital Buffy had refused to let him out of his sight. It had taken the combined Effort of Giles, Joyce and everybody else present to just keep her away from the door into the OR. The Doctors just shook their heads and started working on the Patient. After Xander had gotten out of OR the Nurses wheeled him into a Private room.

Xander had Changed the people who should be Informed if anything should happen to him to, Joyce, Giles and Ms. Calendar. Xander being Xander had completely forgotten that fact. So the Nurses believed Buffy when she blatantly demanded that she was his Girlfriend and would stay with him. She had thrown out that lie just so she could stay with him for as long as possible. She didn't believe that she would get that Chance once he woke up.

So there Xander was laying in Bed just thinking that something was either very wrong or he was Dead and this was the afterlife. A Stirring from his Chest rose him out of his thoughts. Buffy had woken up and just laid there hoping against all hope that he would not reject her. Aphrodite had worked her magic on Buffy to the full extent. So she had used everything she knew of him to keep him close. Xander rasped out a very quiet: "Buffy? What happened? What are you doing here?"

Buffy buried her Head deeper into his Chest for a Second before rising from her position and looking into Xanders eyes with every ounce of Love and hope she could muster. She wanted to say so much. But she just started to babble and sputter everything she could think of. That would maybe persuade him to stay. Xander not being that dense knew something was going on. So he stopped her with a finger on her lips and indicated her helping him rising the headrest of the bed so he could see better into the room.

Buffy ecstatic that he hadn't said no or any other kind of negative Comment to her was just happy to help. Sitting up in his bed he looked into the room and called out with a croaking voice: "Whistler! A little help here please?" The Balance-Demon in question promptly appeared out of nowhere and looked a little worse for were. Buffy noticing his appearance shook her head a little and asked: "Busted?" Whistler nodded and answered: "Aphrodite sends her regards. It's legit." with that he dissipated back into nothing. Xander hearing this broke down all the Barriers he had built up over the Years concerning his feeling for Buffy. Hearing the Sincerity in the Voice of the Balance-Demon was enough for him to do so.

Buffy turned back around and glanced at Xander with a little more hope in her Eyes. What she saw there almost bowled her off the Bed. Xander was radiating a love back at her that was fuelling her own even more. It was close to morning. Buffy knew she would have to get off the Bed so she wouldn't upset the Nurses too much. But right now she could not even start to care about that. She had finally found the one for her, and he projected that back at her what she felt for him. So as the Morningnurse came into the room she found the two lovers on the Bed sleeping. Whistler had knocked them out so the White-Knight could heal up enough to get out of the Hospital. They could always get funny with each other when they had the Peace of a home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dear Reader. Again one of my Plotbunnies. All out of a song I heard today. What Song you ask?

OMD – Too Late.

I really have a Wreck where others have a normal Brain.


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel

Here in this dark cold Hotelroom nobody hears me crying. Nobody hears me screaming. It all started so nice. The new Girl in School. Me falling over the railing and looking like a dork. Slowly helping against everything that goes bumb in the night. Then everything goes down the drain.

Friends?

Not really. Everyone to busy to see what goes on behind the facade.

Girlfriend?

Ha! Cordy tore out my heart and threw it away.

Family?

My Father said one too many times that I was a failure. Mom was always to busy with the latest bottle to notice what went on. And the ones I thought was something dropped me like yesterdays news. Pushing me out of the fight against the Darkness.

Sure I could go do it myself. But that is thoroughly denied by the Buffster. She pulled all my weapons and doohickys off so that I have to make it myself again. On top of that she made sure that nobody outside will help me. Wonder how she pulled that of. But I can't do this anymore. At home my Father is beating me senseless, at School I am being bullied by everyone. No Friends, no Family and no more hope.

I took my last cash and rented this Hotelroom got outside help and warded it against all Vampires and nasty gouhlies. Nobody can get to me here. Only those that were once my Friends can find me here. I found a broken blade on the Streets. It is in no condition to battle anything with. But for my purpose it should be enough. The Magic just kicked in. I can feel the Wards of the Hotelroom going up. I am laying here on the bed with the blade in my hand. I just have to slice my wrists up and let time take its toll. Nobody knows that I am here. I had made myself an alias. Not even Willow will be able to know. I did that from somebody I found in L.A. Nice guy. Didn't have a clue that I wanted to have that fake ID for this purpose. Well here goes.

Bye everyone. The Letter is on the dressing Table in the Corner. Far away from the bed. But just in sight when you open the door. Bye everyone.

_**The Library one hour earlier...**_

Shouldn't Xander be pestering us by now to help us?

I don't know. I haven't seen him these last few days. Maybe he got the message.

You shouldn't be so harsch on him Buffy. He did help you from the beginning.

I don't care. He messed up. I can't use him.

Oh E-Mail from my contact in L.A.:

Dear Willow

I write this to you because I am very concerned with one of your Friends. He came here in my shop two days ago and told me to remote ward a Hotelroom from anything other than you guys. Nobody is able to enter the Hotelroom besides you, your blonde Friend and this older Gentleman from England. He didn't know it. But I am an empath. He felt like death. Not like a Vampire. But like he had given up on life. People who want to kill themselves have that feeling to me. He is staying in a Hotel on the outskirts of Town.

He told me to Guard the Hotelroom tonight and 23.00 O clock. It holds for 24 Hours. After that its up to anybody. Please make sure that I am wrong with this one. But you know me best. Sadly I am never wrong about my Empathy.

Sincerely

West.

No sound came from anybody in the Library. Buffy and Willow were staring at each other. Giles just sat there with shock on his face: "Was this Guy for real? Could the Heart of the Group really fall that far?"

Willows panic like voice erupted and she started to babble a mile a minute. Buffy fell down on the floor. He legs gave up their work. Cordy who hadn't spoken anything before dropped her Fashion-Mag. Oz frozen on the Chair for a Second snapped out of it the fastest, stood up and walked calmly to the Door. Buffy being the First to notice it snapped out of her stupor and rounded on the Werewolf: "You are not going out there alone to look for him. I am coming with you."

Suddenly everyone in the Library broke in to action. Giles reached for his Coat and fished out his keys: "I am going to the Hotel in the South. Oz, take the North, Cordelia the west. Buffy with Oz. Willow with me. Faith with Cordelia. Go!"

Not wasting time with speculations and reasoning everyone just jumped up and tore out to the Cars.

Willow:

I have been a Bad friend. I didn't see what was going on. He was already so broken because of his Father.

Oz:

Hang in there Buddy. I will make this right.

Giles:

That Poor boy. I need to have a talk with everyone about him. Maybe we can stitch together what pushed the Boy this far.

Cory:

Bad Cordy, bad Cordy. You knew that he was frail. Why didn't you just ditch the Cordettes and go with him. He is a good man. We could be a thing. Don't you die on me Alexander Lavell Harris. I still need you in my life.

Faith:

X-Man offing himself? He was supposed to be the strong one. Am I going to be the next who breaks?

Buffy:

Xander you fool. Don't do it. We can get trough this. I know I have been a horrible friend. I don't deserve anything from you. But don't do this. Please hold on. We can help each other. I know Hypocrite of me to think that. But I need this man in my life. I just can't stand to see him get hurt. It would break me.

Whistler:

Hold on Kid. The Powers have been messing with your life one too many times. I can't help them more than I already have. You just have to hold on. It will be better.

Aphrodite:

I think I messed this one up more than I should have. He may have used my powers for bad. But I didn't think that he would go that far. He should be the Strong one. What went wrong? Who mucked up my plans?

They drove like the hounds of hell were after them. Whistler was standing in the Hotelroom by Xanders side watching the kid preparing himself. He was putting the last touches on the Letter for the Scoobys. It would be a very close call. Too close a call for his liking. But nobody had thought that he would go this far. He would not be allowed to go. Everyone who was everyone was trying to keep him from doing this. Whistler could feel more big Leagues watching this Kid than anyone else.

The Seers from above and below had seen that the world out of some unexplained reason would just stop if the Kid would die here in this Hotelroom. Free Will was still the Big Guys most important credo. So nobody could just interfere in the situation. They all had to use all the players to help him out.

Giles approached the Hotel they had aimed for. But saw that it couldn't be that. It was almost broken down. No one could be here. Willow didn't feel any life here. So they just hoped against all hope that it would not be here.

Cordy and Faith approached the Hotel they had aimed for. But what they saw puzzled them Vampires and Monsters were fighting in the Parkinglot of the Hotel. Maybe some gang war. One Demon who looked like a mixture of a Pittbull and a Crocodile came over to the Car waved them off with the Word: "No living creature here. Get out of here before we pull you into this fight."

Cordy didn't need to hear that twice. She turned the Car around and sped of. The first two Hotels were close enough to each other that Giles and Cordy soon saw the other Car. They both drove to the last hotel on the list. It was the farthest away from the School. So it made sense in hindsight. But they were to panicked to notice at the time.

Oz and Buffy were driving towards the Hotel. They were still 10 Minutes out. It was 22.53 they would not make it. Oz was pushing his Car to the Limit. Suddenly Oz pulled into a building site that had a broken fence. Cutting a corner saved them 2 Minutes. Still one Minute out. Buffy was ready to bolt out of the Car and search every room through the windows. It was a Motel. So they didn't need to search to many rooms. But it would still take to long for her liking: "Please Xander stall just a couple of seconds."

Screeching on the Parkinglot of the Hotel Buffy jumped out of the Car and bolted to the upper Floor. Oz had barely stopped the car as he bolted to the First Window. Buffy was meanwhile on her fourth Window. 6 more to go. Oz sniffed the air. Blood. He followed his nose to the last room on the lower floor and burst through the Door. Buffy seeing Oz's behavior jumped down from the upper floor and ran after Oz. Behind them they could hear Cordy's Car on full blast. Coming towards them. Buffy threw the door of its hinges with a brutal kick and tore into the room. There on the bed was he. Eyes closed blood still flowing freely out of the vain of his hand.

Running over to Xander she tore a Sheet in two and bound his Wrist tightly doing the same thing to the other one. Xander had still not reacted. Cordy came rushing trough the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Seeing him there in his own blood made her decisions that much more vivid.

Faith didn't have the strength to come any closer than just the window. She looked into the room and watched as Buffy covered in Xanders blood just made double sure that no more blood was escaping him.

Giles arrived a little later. His Ancient Citroen felt like it was falling apart. He didn't care This was a Friend a surrogate Son that needed Helping. Willow had felt the Magic taking effect. She almost broke down when Xander's life slowly diminished from her senses. She just didn't have the strength to get out of Giles car.

Buffy was finally sure that Xander didn't bleed more out of his Wrists. Oz had meanwhile taken a good look at Buffy's job and deemed it good. He stepped over to the Hotel phone and dialed the Emergency Number. Making sure that the Ambulance would get here immediately. Minutes later an Ambulance was on site. The Paramedics got to work on the spot. Buffy and the others were pushed out the way. For Minutes that seemed like hours the Paramedics worked diligently to save a young mans life.

Finally the Guys loaded the young Lad up on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room. Giles had meanwhile found the Letter and was reading it with tears starting in his eyes. Everybody in the room didn't see the Police arriving with Joyce. The Big Leagues from above had really pulled out all the stops. Oz small question about what was in the Letter put everyone else on hold.

Giles began:

Hello Scoobys

If you read this and all goes as planed I will be somewhere else where I finally can find a Family and Friends that may see me as more than just a Problem on two legs.

Bye X.

Joyce stood there connecting the dots between the lines faster than anyone else and turned to the Cops by her side and yelled: "I want those two drunken Idiots that call themselves Parents to be locked away and you can throw away the key for all I care. That Boy is living with me from now on. And I want no Arguments from anybody."

Joyce was a Mother on a Mission and nobody tried to talk back on her. Buffy and the others nearly jumped out their skin when she started to yell at the Officers. After she had finished her rants he stalked out of the Room nearly bowling the Officers out of the way. Buffy started after her mother and jumped in her mothers car. Joyce had one goal in mind. Getting to the hospital and making sure that her Boy would be okay.

Giles and the others followed the officers out of the room and watched as Joyce and Buffy drove away. The Officers turned their gaze towards Giles with an asking expression on. Giles looked back and shrugged. He could puzzle together what the Boy had meant in his letter. But he didn't want to be the one to start.

Cordy on the other hand started ranting on full auto: "Those two Drunks are the Reason that Xander lost it today. They never gave him one word of praise. Never gave him anything other than chores, Grief and beatings. One Time his Father had beaten him so severely that he almost crawled to my house and collapsed. If I just were stronger I would beat those two to a bloody pulp."

Cordy continued to rant for some time. Working all the things out that Xander had told her in confidence. At one point Willow joined in and those two gave the Police-Officers enough material to get the adult Harris's looked away for a long time. Joyce already having said that she would not accept any one else as a caretaker than her was already choosen for the position.

_**Hospital...**_

The Doctors took to work on Xander. They did have some problem along the way. It took almost two hours. By the time they had finished everyone was in the Waiting room hoping for good news. A Doctor came out with a sullen expression on. The Others didn't want to believe it.

"Nothing is wrong with him medically anymore. But we can't take him of the machines. It seems like he has given up living. We tried several times after the OR. His body just stopped working. Maybe you can help him. He is still there. But he is not working with us." With that the Doctor left. Buffy, Cordy, Willow and the others stood there looking at each other. How could they help someone who had already given up life.

So another one of my crazy Ideas bites the dust. My brain just kinda cooked this one up all by himself. No input from me believe it or not. I have a hard time to stay on one Story. Sorry for those of you who are waiting on update on a specific Story. My Idea-Machine is running rampant these days.


	4. Zeppo no more Chapter 4 test

Chapter 4 by stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate, Star Wars, Buffy, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter.

**Time Home...**

The Hellmouth as usual didn't slow down just because Xander thought it would be a good Idea to gallivant around the Universe. So Faith had a lot to do. Between Vampires, and everything else that went bump in the Night, someone was mauling People. Nobody knew at first what was going on. Knowing that Oz was innocent they had little to go after. So Faith and Oz went out together.

Walking through one of many Graveyards Faith actually liked Patrolling with Oz. Oz was even in his Human form never much of a talker. So they quickly found a concept between the two of them. Faith was pure Slayer when she was fighting. Oz saw and stayed in the Background keeping the other beings around them off of her. So they had little to no chance to get close to a pissed off Slayer who was walking through the Undead like a whirlwind. Oz was equally all Teeth and Claws when it came down to hunting the more dark Denizens of Sunnydale.

Their first time hunting was in Restfield Cemetery they were walking through the older "Occupants" of the Graveyard while on the lookout for Vampires and other Monsters. Faith sensed them first getting Flashbacks to another time when she wasn't in the protected Environment she was now. So Feeling the Vamps she quickly let the Slayer out to play fully. Oz walking besides her in Wolfform felt the change. He bounded after her and kept the others around her at bay while she tore through some of the Vamps. She was viciously beating in on one of them when one of the others got her from behind.

Faith was laying on the Ground being beaten on by three other Vamps. Oz seeing that jumped into the fray and in the Air tore a Head of the Vamp that wanted to break Faiths arm. He turned to Dust leaving a stunned Faith behind. The Slayer sensing a fellow Warrior took over for Faith and together they disposed of the rest of the Vamps. The Slayer knew that her Control over the Female with the bad temper was short. So she quickly found a place she could hole up in and went back into her Mind trying to find the Female. Oz sensing the quick Change filed that Info away for later and laid down on the Mattress that Faith had rolled up into a ball and stayed there.

Faith in her own Mind suddenly stood on a Hilltop in a more rural part of some Countryside. Out of some trees in the Background a Figure covered in mist approached her. Faith going into Battlestance prepared herself. The Figure walked out of the mist. Faith saw that it was a Woman in a good-looking Furnumber. She looked and walked like an Alphapredator. Faith slowly becoming unsure of herself lost the hardened Battlestance. The Woman smirked: "Relax my Daughter. I am not here to fight. But I am here to get you to see what you have around you."

Faith found her Voice: "Daughter? I know my Mother. She wasn't that good looking."

Slayer: "I know of the Woman you talk. She failed in her Motherly duties. You are Slayer. I was the First. You are my Daughter. Not some Tramp who didn't see what treasure she had."

The Venom in those Word were clear as Day for Faith. She fell down to her Knees being broken by someone who thought she was anything else than a Whore and other unmentionable Names and Derogatives. The Slayer saw and approached slowly. Laying a Hand on the Shoulders of the distraught Woman showing her Support: "Cry my Daughter. Crying is not a sin. It can relieve you of Pain you have never known. But right now you are still in a Vulnerable Location. You are Friends with some remarkable People. One of them is looking out for your Safety right now. Show the others in Time what really ales you. Right now you need to get to Safety. Go my Daughter."

These last word were said in such a manner that Faith understood and Complied. Standing up looking still somewhat forlorn the Slayer spread her Arms wide inviting Faith. She responded Quickly. It was only a quick Hug. But it was enough for Faith to get some of her lost hope returned. She exited her Mind finding herself in the Fetal Position next to a really concerned looking Wolf: "Relax Furry I'm ok. Giles will have a field day Researching about what I have just experienced. Thanks for looking out for me."

With that Faith gave Oz a Quick Hug and stood up: "So ready to go another round or should we head to G's House?"

Oz knew she wanted to go Hunting. But he sensed her trouble. So he calmly walked out of the Hidingplace and turned in the Direction of Giles Apartment. Oz had Faith get some of his Clothing from his Van. Together they then walked to Giles' Apartment. Talking the Backalleys Faith got some more fighting in as she wished. But she was also glad that they were in a Place where she maybe could stay safe for just tonight.

Giles was sitting in his Apartment drinking Tea and looking through an old Tome. The ringing on the his Door alerted him out of his relaxation. Going to the door acquiring an axe. He looked out through the Peephole. Seeing Faith and Oz in his Wolfform he quickly opened the Door putting the Axe away. Going into the Kitchen Giles made some more Tea taking out some small snacks. Oz meanwhile vanished into the Bathroom Faith having deposited his Clothing there.

Giles coming back from the Kitchen saw Oz once more in Human Form and Faith sitting on the Sofa with her Legs up hugging them to herself. "Faith, Oz I didn't expect the two of you. What happened?"

Faith being a bit reluctant to share her Failure didn't know what should be said first. Oz just sat there with a Hand on her Back. Faith turning her Head up looked at Giles: "I went over the Rails this Evening. Some Vamps maybe seven or Eight just walking throughout Restfield. Somehow they triggered something in me. I just began tearing them to Pieces. I didn't see the others. I just saw this one Vampire. He looked like ..."

Giles: "Like what Faith?"

Faith: "Like Kakistos. I thought I was over him. I thought I was going to be ok, and with X here it isn't anything to worry about. But with him gone?"

Giles: "It's ok Faith. Nobody can blame you."


	5. Xander with Demon traits

BTVS, SG, SW mix xander clever or just plain stupid.

Don't mind this one. Just one of my Plotbunnies.

He felt it the moment Buffy had made her decision. She didn't want to fight Angelus full. Spike and Drusilla were on the sides of the Portal. The Rope they had used to tie some with was laying spread across the floor. Drusilla's and Spike's feet were tangled in the Rope. Xander flew out of his hidden spot and tackled Angelus into the Portal. The Rope had caught Xander around his own foot. Acathla who had a good hold of said rope pulled spike and drusilla into the Portal as well.

Buffy stood there dumbstruck trying to find out something to say or do. But after the Portal had pulled the Scourge of Europe along with Xander it had closed. Buffy now just stood there feeling lost. She wanted to run away. She wanted to break down and cry. Oz had left with Giles for the Hospital. It would take a few hours for the gang to find Buffy crying on the floor of the mansion.

Acathlas-Dimension

Xander crashed into a bunch of Demons, who although quite squishy not immune to something falling from great height into them. They all got severely flattened. The Scourge of Europe weren't so lucky. Thy fell into the mouth of a Monster many time their own size. Xanders own cuts and bruises were drenched in Squishy Monster-Blood. Xander not knowing what those thing were didn't know the aspect of said monsters pushed upon him.

They were a very powerful telekinetic race. Along with their hunger for knowledge of all kind they were regarded as those who knew a lot. They got the info from others by eating the opponents in a gruesome and violent manner. Xander now had a strength that was far beyond that of a slayer. But since he was still tumbling on the floor he had other Problems. He crashed into several other Demons and Monsters inflicting gashes and shallow cuts on all of those he crashed into. Gathering all those aspects of the Demons he hurt has made him quite powerful.

Acathla not wanting to have anyone with so much power besides himself he opened a portal to another realm in front of the still slightly tumbling Human. Xander had been knocked unconscious. So he didn't get what happened around him. Acathlas quick reaction and his dis concern for the human had him open up a random Portal. Said Portal led Xander through several fractured dimensions and Realities to end up crashing into a metal Ramp.

Stargate-Command

SG-1 was just arriving home from a particularly boring mission. Even Daniel with his pension for finding at least one trap or female alien to get into trouble had not been able to find anything. The Portal had just disengaged when the Gate sprang to life for a second and spit out a young man with cuts and bruises all over his body. Jack cringed when the newcomer crashlanded in a heap felling Sam from the stance and those two tumbling down the ramp.

General Hammond watched in horror as one of his Premier Team got felled and was now laying in a heap along with the newcomer. Barking out orders for Medical personnel to show up right this instant made all the others react as well. For the rest of SG-1 it was business as usual. Medical Checkup with the Infirmary-Napoleon as Jack called her in very private settings. Sam and the young man was carted off and got worked on. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c didn't know how their Friend was Janet wouldn't say anything to them.

Infirmary

Janet was looking over the young man in the Hospital-Bed for the umpteenth time. His vital were making her want to tare her hair out. Sam was laying awake and saw Janet pacing back and forth thinking furiously.

Sam: "Whats up Janet? You seem like you want to start poke someone with large needles just to calm down?"

Sams little verbal joke didn't go unnoticed by Janet and turned a disgruntled look upon Sam: "It would help my nerves if these readings would just make sense. But they don't. And that frustrates me.

Sam: "Need help?"

Janet: "I might just. But this is going to be hard to explain. So just read this."


	6. Xander in Mortal Kombat

Xander Mortal Kombat

Xander stood in the Library with his arms crossed over his Chest and was glaring daggers at Buffy. Buffy had tried to attack Xander several times now. Even Willow had tried some spells. Willows spells just splashed off of him. Buffy's attacks got sidetracked with Buffy laying on the ground hurting.

Buffy had tried everything to over power him. But he just stood there with minimal fuss and warded off every form of attack on him. Giles started a second time to talk with him. The first time had him interrupted by Buffy going into her somethings got Xander Possessed lets kill it mode.

Giles: "Xander what is going on?"

Xander: "Well you see G-Man, I have finally stopped pretending. I stopped being the Zeppo for everyone of you since last night as Angel knocked me Unconscious leaving me there in the middle of the night in the Streets."

Cordy, Willow gasped at that. Buffy looked downright homocidal. But with a slight worry in her eyes.

Buffy: "You were not supposed to be out there in the first place Xander. I told you I didn't want to have you out there. You don't have the power or the strength to fight anything out there."

Cordy: "The Blonde Bimbo has finally lost it. Dorkboy just wiped the floor with her and she still seems to think that he isn't strong enough."

Cordy's rant had Buffy settle down a bit and think about what had happened. She felt her control of the Group as a whole slip. She needed to get it all under her control. No one else could do it. She suddenly felt her connection with Angel solidify. He was close. Now she just had to spin it so Xander was the trouble maker. That way she could rely on Angel to help her take him down a notch.

Buffy: "So Xander your possession shows again? It you couldn't fight me without your little tag along."

Not waiting a moment longer Buffy charged again with Angel right beside her. She wanted, no needed to take him down. Xander started to move and Buffy found herself flying through the room again to crash into a wall. Angel was laying an the floor with his arm in painful lock and a Stake on his hart on the floor. All Xander had to do was push him down and he would be dust.

Giles shouted at Buffy: "ENOUGH BUFFY!"

Buffy never hearing her Watcher like that froze. Angel didn't dare to move. Willow couldn't make a move. The few spells she had used had drained her out of some reason. Oz didn't dare to leave his love unprotected. Cordy flew back a few steps with Giles' loud voice. Xander let Angel up. He levered a lightning fast move on Deadboy and left him flying for another wall. Standing back up he got back into Glaring at everyone with his Arms crossed over his Chest. His look had changed from slightly annoyed to more Pissed off. Giles had seen those moves before. But couldn't place them.

Xander: "Just so you know Giles. The Lin-Kuei and Lord Raiden are not happy with how sloppy those who fight the darkness have been trained."

Giles paled like ghost his glasses who he had been cleaning fell to the floor. Buffy heard and looked at her Watcher. What she saw there made her make a double-take. Giles was white as a ghost, his hands were shaking badly and he made a very good expression of a Goldfish.

Buffy: "Giles? You are scaring me."

Giles mustering a herculean effort to get his nerves under control could barely speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

Giles: "Buffy, the Lin-Kuei are an ancient Order who either lives on the darker tendencies of Humanity or they are a secret Order of Battle-Hardened Warriors. Not much is know about them. They have been on earth longer than even the Watchers-Council. No one messes with anything they have their hands in. Politicians, Military-Leaders and several other Authority-Figures have them to thank for being alive. If I may ask Xander what is your Bond with the Lin-Kuei?"

Xander: "I am the last son of the new Ruler. My handlers who I lived with here were nothing more than trainers and Caretakers. I am the last Victor in Mortal Kombat."

Whistler: "You were not supposed to say that. We made a deal with your Bosses Lin-Kuei. You are to assist the Slayer as long as she does her job and not tell anyone where you come from."

Xander: "The Moment the Slayer chose to let any of the Scourge of Europe go was the Point in time where the Contract was null and void. I stayed on to see if she got wise and staked those three. Has that happened?"

Whistler: "Angel is our Champion. We could not let him die. He is needed out there as he is."

Suddenly there was a crackling of Thunder and Whistler stood there frozen like a statue.

Raiden: "No Demon. Your Bosses could have easily made him equal to the Slayer. The Vampire would have been gone. That was the Deal we stroke. Now your Bosses have not fulfilled this deal. I and my fellow Eldergods hereby declare the Powers that Be, the Powers that were. They no longer have sway in this or any other dimension. Now begone Demon."

Raiden waived his hand at Whistler and made the Balance-Demon break into a scream that tore off pretty quickly with him vanishing. Xander had fallen to one knee the second Raiden appeared. Raiden turned to Xander.

Raiden: "Rise Warrior, you are no longer bound by the contract. Others will take over the vigilance of the Hellmouth. Your Powers are yours to use freely. I would suggest you make good use of your Stamina powers. The Princess is already looking for you."

Raidens last words sent a small shiver over Xanders skin. He vanished in a pillar of Flames.


	7. On the back of a Turle Prequel

I don't know if Dogbertcaroll will like this. But I would always like to know how a Prequel to the Story "On the Back of a Turtle would go.

Message to Dogbertcaroll: "This is just in good fun. I can and will take it down if you want. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.

_**On the Back of a Turtle Prequel**_

Xander didn't know what hurt more. The PTB's blatant lies, or the Loss of his Friends. The Power he now possessed eclipsed everything he ever even dreamed of. Being a Combination of Lobo the last Czarnian and Connor Bizarro Clone seemed like a good idea. But in the Chaos of Halloween Buffy and Willow had lost their Lives. Now Xander was sitting in the rundown Factory and listening to Whistlers lies about how it was their time to go. Whistler didn't know it yet. But he would be the first to go.

The Power kept bubbling up and drowning anything else out. Seeing Buffy drained and Willows neck broken just made it more real. Xander was standing in the destruction and looking at his two best Friends. The Explosion of Rage was enough to send Whistler into the Wall and pass out. Xander saw red. The Spell was broken. Lobos healing factor was working on the Bizarrobody of Connor. The Power he now had was insane. Whistler woke up shortly after his knockdown.

Looking around Whistler tried to gasp: "K … Kid?, Re … Relax. There is nothing you can do."

Xander: "I think not Demon."

Xander would have loved to pummel Whistler into oblivion. But he knew that the Demon was powerful enough to get away. So he began systematically to rip him to Pieces. Whistlers last thoughts was: "Damn that Kid. I hope you get the rest of these A**holes."

As Xander was finished he threw the rest of Whistler away and stalked out of the now completely leveled Factory and turned in the Direction of the other abandoned Factories. It was Dark out, so anything with a Puls was nowhere to be seen. They all heard the Raging Scream that tore through the night. They all decided then and there to just stay home.

Spike on the other Hand thought to himself: "The blonde Bimbo dead, the Witch dead. I got three Slayers under my belt. The Poofter is devastated and unable to do anything. The Whelp is of no concern to me. Despite what my beloved Dru is rambling about. I am the King of the Hellmouth. The Big Bad."

Suddenly the Door to the Factory burst from its hinges into the Factory and buried multiple Vampires under itself: "What the hell is going on here?" Spike yelled.

Xander was standing in the Door and fuming. His Anger was running on full auto. Nothing could stop him now. Spike saw the Monster in the Door and Chuckled: "Looks like I am going to get a fight here after all. Who are you and what name shall I write on your Grave?"

Xander sprang into action and tore every Vampires Head of within the space of a Breath.

Spike found himself tied to a Chair with his Dru sitting opposite him tied to Chair similar to him. The Monster stood in the Dark and watched: "What the Hell is going on here. I am going to break free of these Chains and then I am going to tear your Head of and Piss down your Throat."

Xander: "I think not Spike. These Chains are Doused in Holywater and are in turn Blessed by a Priest. I had them made long ago extra for someone like you. Now watch as I torture your crazy Vampire."

With that Xander walked out of the Shadows into the Light and showed himself. Spike could see that he was looking at a very Pissed of Whelp. He looked outright terrifying. Spike saw the Bag the Whelp was holding and began to get Scared and Angry. Drusilla was whimpering in her Chains. She was in no way any help. Spike saw and got even more Angry. As he saw Xander pour some holywater over the dress of his beloved Dru he got outright Furious.

But try as he might he could not get out of the Chains. They Burned him awfully and didn't budge. So he could just watch in horror as his Dru Screamed and tore at the Chains holding her down while the Monster named Xander was torturing her. There was only a rotting whimpering mass of nothing left when Xander finally tore the Head off of Drusilla ending her Unlife once and for all. Spike had seen torture in his life before. But this was on a whole other level. He was now Scared for his own Unlife. When Xander finally was finished with Spike his Screams could be heard over the whole town and was ingrained in every Monster and Thing that didn't belong in the Daylight. They knew that being here right now would not be beneficial for their health.

Many Monsters tried to run for their Life. But Daytime and basic Fear didn't allow many to escape. Xander tore through the Underworld and made sure that anybody who was anybody knew not to do anything towards anyone that resembled a loved one to the Monster of Sunnydale.

Xander hardest fight was with the Mayor. Turned out that The Mayor was an Evil Warlock. The Fight was Brutal and really onesided for a long time of the Fight. The Mayor could throw anything he wanted at Xander. But he really couldn't do anything against him really.

After that Fight Xander was still tearing through the Underworld. But this time it was LA that was the Culprit. Sunnydale was still protected by the Spell that the Mayor had put out. So his Actions in the Dale only came through the Crapevine into other Cities. But here in LA when Xander was destroying everything that seemed just a little evil.

The PTB's above had enough. They sent down an Army of their best to confront Xander. Unknown to them the opposition sent enough forces to equal the Force from above. So an Army of Massive proportion massed from two sides to Xanders Position. Xander was still running on Anger and Hurt. The massive Army tried their level Best to destroy the Monster. But nothing seemed to help. The Monster just tore throughout the Army and killed many Champion of Light and Dark.

…

North: "What can we do more? He is out of control. We thought it would be a simple Change in History. But this is turning out to be a complete Disaster."

South: "I told you to not kill those two right away. We had to get him out of their reach somehow. Then we could have gotten rid of them and started anew on our Plan."

West: "I still think it was the best idea. We just didn't see the Anger this Boy would generate."

East: "You are all stupid. We made a wrong decision. And must now reap what we sowed."

The Realm where these four beings where, began to shake and rattle. Somehow unknown to them the Monster had gotten hold of some knickknacks that showed him a way into their Realm. They started to gather their Powers. But Xander was still running on Fumes and Anger so they would have a real Battle on hands. The other Side did send some Fighters to in hope of ending the Threat. But the Battle was evenly matched. Xander and the Army of Light and Dark didn't give any Quarter. So after an unknown time the Battle still raged on. The Realm began to slowly break apart. God saw and interfered. She sent a Messenger. Supergirl found herself in a Relam of white with the Knowledge of who was battling who. She knew she had a lot of work to do.

The Battle continued for some time. Supergirl didn't try to overpower the Boy. But she tried to get him to see straight again. It took forever. Nobody knew what was going on. But the Monster slowly lost ground and calmed down. The Forces of Light and Dark wanted to take advantage. But God stopped them in their Tracks. Many didn't know what was going on. The Battle tethered out and Xander broke down crying. Supergirl held him in her Arms his Head resting on her Breasts. Xander just sat and cried his Eyes out. The Other beings had to wait seemingly forever.

Xander slowly relaxed a little and composed himself. Supergirl said: "I know that you are Angry and Sad about your Friends. But please listen to the Proposition."

Xander just nodded.

The Leadpower, having been informed by God what was going to happen and what She wanted them to do, walked over to these two and said: "Alexander Lavell Harris, Protector of Man, Please listen. I have been informed that your loss is not forever. Your World has been turned back to the Time where your Friends would be alive. But you must leave them behind for at least 500 Years. We, the side of Light and the Side of Dark have agreed to give your Friends, Their Children and their Children's Children a time of Peace if you leave your World behind. They will know what you did, what happened and what you Sacrificed for this. You will get an Island that will move around at Random. Every Day in another World. Worlds you only know from your Books, Cartoons and Movies. Worlds you only saw in your Fantasy. Every Day for the next 500 Years. But fail to return to the Island before Sundown and it will move on without you. After 500 Years the Island will return back to your World to the Day after Halloween. What do you say? Alexander Lavell Harris, Protector of Man."

Xander sat and thought. Looking over at Supergirl she smiled at him. Xander said: "Can I see my Friends on more time? I do not need them to see me. I just want to see them all alive again before I go."

The Leadpower waved his hand and a Mirror showed up out of nothing. In that Mirror Xander saw his Friends sitting in Buffy's House. He smiled, everyone was there. The ones Lost, the new ones gained and the ones he only got glimpses of information from the Mirror. The Time was chosen some time later. His Friends where happy and Healthy. Buffy and Willow where both Pregnant. Everyone was smiling. Xander saw a Photo of him on the Fireplace. There was fresh Flowers in a Vase on ether side of it. Someone had smeared Lipstick over the Corner of the Picture.

Xander smiled once more stood up and turned to the Leadpower: "I am ready for my Time away. Hold your end of the Bargain and will hold mine. I am a Man of my word."

The Leadpower glowed. He knew that God would not let them do anything else then uphold the Bargain. So he smiled and gathered the Powers he could. The others in the Room joined in. The Light got too much for even Xander to look into. He shut his eyes shortly, opened them again and found himself standing on an Island. Looking into the Shore he saw Sunnydale one last time before the Sun set. The Island got surrounded by Fog and Xander felt the Hellmouth leave his Senses.

He was on his way. The first Day of his 500 Years Sentence.


	8. Buffys reality Check

Looking around Xander only saw his soon to be dead ex-friends. The whole lot had taken such a sharp turn and they had all tried to keep him away. Now he was sitting in his car and looking over the battlefield. The others were working on the Mayor. He had found out what the Mayor was going to be and how he could kill it. But Buffy had done it. She had played his help down and nobody, not even Giles was willing to keep him around.

Now he watched as Buffy's "brilliant plan" went straight to hell. He saw when Mayor McSnake was growing out and out and getting more and more violent. Buffy and her "Army" was getting pummelled and eaten. Buffy had already lost 30 % of her Army. Xander had tried to talk with the others and said to them that Buffy's plan was going to be suicide. But nobody would believe him. Even shy Tara was being worked over be Willow who nowadays always held to Buffy. Willow had tried to do a spell but was forced to give up on that. She didn't have enough strength and experience to work the mojo without someone keeping her away from the others. Buffy didn't know that.

Oz had been turned to a werewolf during the Moon the Mayor had conjured up and was now tearing in to everyone that came to close to him. Xander debated what to do. He had everything he needed. Now was the time to do something. But he never got the chance. Out of nowhere the Military came out of all corners of Sunnydale. Xander hoped that it was going to be enough. At first it looked like they were going to succeed. But the Mayor had had enough time and help to get too strong. He was now a full Olvikan. A terrifying being with a lot of power. Xander turned the wheel and started to drive off. He knew that he only had to get out of there.

As he was driving away he felt and heard something fly on the top of his car. He drove a little ways away and when he felt he was away enough he got out of the car and found Buffy clambering to his roof with a look in her eyes that told him she had done a runner. Xander saw that she was almost out of Power. She had gotten on his car in the last second and they now stood there by the wayside looking back at the soldiers fighting off the Creature. Large explosives had done enough damage that the mayor's cronies had ceased to exist. But he was still alive fighting for his life. The soldiers were trying there very best. Who would win nobody knew.

Xander turned around to Buffy and fixated her with a death-glare. Buffy turned around and wanted to clobber Xander for not helping. When she saw his look he had pointed directly at her she slowly got her real mindset back and heard every word she had said to him over the course of this problem with the Mayor. She began to look down but tried to power through and push every ounce of blame back on him. But the way Xander just stood there looking into her eyes was enough for her to feel hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. They were just the two of them. But Xander suddenly had the power of the righteous behind him.

They stood at that impasse and Xander said the only thing Buffy wouldn't think she would hear form him: "Between you and Angel I only see one monster and that is you."

Buffy didn't know if she should break down or break him. In her rage against herself and everybody else she choose the latter. She started in on Xander. He couldn't even begin to put up a defence. She was using all of her strength, speed and agility just to get him to hurt. When Buffy was satisfied that she had done enough to him she stopped and saw that she had almost beaten him to a pulp. He was barely breathing and was even barely alive. Buffy didn't care. She had done what she wanted and felt good. Now she only had to get rid of the body. But that notion stopped in her mind as she looked around and saw all of her friends who had found them and now stood around and just looked at them. Willow was trying to look away so Buffy couldn't see her hurtful look in her eyes. Her Mother and other had a look in their eyes that they didn't seem to know who this woman was. Giles was fiddling with his glasses trying to make sense of this slaughter.

Giles was the first to make a word come out of his mouth: "Buffy, why?"

Buffy felt like she was being whipped by those two words. She knew she had done something wrong but she just couldn't see it. Something just didn't feel right about this situation. But she couldn't put her mind on it. Then one by one her friends vanished up in light with her being surrounded more and more by more of the mayor's cronies. Everytime one of her friends vanished seemingly more than a hundred people would show up and just stare at her.

She felt as if all of her friends were just leaving her. But why? All she had done was eliminating a pest that was not any help at all. Wasn't she? In her mind she couldn't have done anything wrong. But when Giles the last of her Friends vanished in a beam of light she looked down at Xander's beaten body and tried to focus on him. He was getting more and more blurry. When she thought he would vanish on her as well she dove on him and wanted to hold on to him. But the second she dove for him she found herself diving off the edge of her bed onto the floor.

She woke up and wiped the sweat off her head and face and sat up on the floor. She looked at her clock and saw that it was long into the morning. She had overslept. Her mother had apparently been up to try to get her to wake up. But nothing had seemingly helped. Now she sprang up and dashed into the shower to clean herself. Coming out of the shower and dressing in her room she suddenly saw Xanders beaten and bloodied face in her mirror. Flying around she found him floating in midair in her room. Blood dripping on the floor in front of her window. She stood up very slowly and walked over to were he floated.

But when she tried to touch him all she touched was empty air. But the being suddenly brust by the seams and sprayed blood and guts everywhere. Buffy looked around with terror in her eyes and found every one of her friends in a similar state. She tried to wake up, tried to come out of this horror. But to her increasing fear she found out she couldn't. Now she just had to stand there and wait it all out. No one of the beings floating around her talked to her. She still refused to acknowledge any off them as her friends. She still believed that she still had friends. How she believed that she didn't know. But it was obvious to her that who ever was doing this didn't know what really went on. The dreams went on and showed her more and more gory things with her friends as fuel. But then the dreams changed to something Buffy couldn't explain away. It was things how they really happened.

What she had done to Xander over the time. How she had alienated all of her friends at one point or the other. Only Willow stayed on. But only because she didn't have any one else. How could she have done all those things? Was she really that evil? It had to be somekind of spell. Someone had to be at fault. It just couldn't be her problem. The Dreams got more and more real with her having to really see that she was being the one at fault. When she finally accepted that everything that had happened was her fault she woke up. Looking around she found out that everything she had dreamt had happened in one night. She felt like that movie her mother liked so much.

The one about the three ghost trying to make a rotten person see the error of his life. Was it really that? No it couldn't be. She was at fault off all the things the dreams had showed her. But she wasn't that far gone. She still had friends. She still had people around her that wanted to help her. Didn't she? That was one dream she couldn't tell Giles or anyone else for that matter. She needed to feel some love. So getting ready for a new school-day she got down and found her mother in the Living-Room reading a news-paper. A plate with Breakfast was standing in the Kitchen. Her mother didn't even look up from her paper when she said to Buffy that her Breakfast was in the Kitchen. She was just finishing an article and then she had to dash. Buffy went over to the Table and eat her breakfast and watched with growing horror as her mother finished off all she had to and then dash out the door.

She didn't come back when Buffy had to go. Walking to school she found that Willow didn't wait for her any more either. She arrived at school and found her talking with Oz and this new girl Tara. Willow was so in a deep conversation that she didn't even see Buffy standing there. As the bell tolled she walked to her first class. Cordy and her Sheep had taken a figurative Hacksaw to everybodys fashion. When she walked by they had turned to each other to gossip about something. Buffy knew that what had happened could be normal. It had happened before. But seeing everything like this was too much. After the dream she had? By Lunchtime she found out that she had forgotten lunch. So she walked over to Willow and sat down with her. She rummaged around her bag and found a little money for lunch. So walking into the Lunchroom she got in line and got what she could afford. She saw Xander sitting by himself. She so wanted to go over to him. But she still saw all those images from the dream. So sitting down and eating by herself was her lunch.

After School she went into the Library and found Giles in an animated discussion with Miss Calendar. Buffy was walking out to the open space and began to go through her katas. When she was finished she went home and found her mother not back yet. But there was money on the counter. Enough for her to buy dinner for her and Lunch tomorrow. A note saying that her mother had an urgent Business-Meeting in LA and she would be back tomorrow evening.

Buffy ordered some pizza and just stayed home for that evening. She didn't have the strength to go out tonight. But Angel was out there. Maybe he could give her a little affection. So she went up and styled herself and went over to angels place. Finding him standing in the doorway about to leave was a little surprising.

Angel: "Buffy? Weren't you supposed to be with the others watching movies? I went by the Library today and heard them talking that they had invited you too so I just left? I am sorry but I already have something to do tonight."

Buffy felt like she was hit by a large truck. She got tears in her eyes and dashed off home. Angel didn't know what to think. But he had things he needed to do so he went on with his to do list. Finishing his list he went over to the place were he knew the others would be. Looking in through the Window he saw Oz, Tara and Willow watching a movie. They apparently had something going. So they had forgotten about Buffy and the others. He looked at the clock and found it to be a little late for a visit.

The next morning Buffy went out the door in a miserable mood. Breakfast was not good when ones mother isn't there to help her along. But she had gotten something to eat. Now she even had something to eat for lunch. It wasn't much. But it was leftover pizza from before. She liked that. So School was going to go a little better. Arriving at School she found Willow still in a three way talk with Oz and Tara. Xander was nowhere to be seen. Cordy had her Sheep around her. Buffy ignored them and went on with her day. Willow had such a dreamy face on that she didn't see Buffy.

Going in to the Library she saw Giles studying his Books. Walking in she got a distracted hello form Giles and then anything else was swallowed up by his study. Doing her Kata she then vanished out the door the get home. Arriving home her mother hadn't gotten home yet. No surprise there. Everyone was to busy or didn't see her any more.

She was in a sour mood the next morning. Her mother had gotten home very late the other night. Buffy just ignored her. She was laying in her bed and pouted. Her dream hadn't come back. But this night was going to be different. Buffy studied her environment and found herself in the library. Buffy had had enough. So she just went over and sat down pouting even more. She was really angry now. A being appeared on the other side of the table pointing at her and then waving his hand around.

Buffy: "What? Is this your doing? Have you made everyone else ignore me?"

The being shook his head sadly and pointed at her heart and at an empty glass.

Buffy: "Me? My heart isn't empty. I love Angel."

the Being shook his head sadly again and pointed at a screen appearing. There she could see the Evening from before where she visited him. After she ran home the picture showed what Angel had been up to. He had walked in on a poker night with Kittens and won a big bunch. He had taken them somewhere and used them to feed a Demon who ate them all in one go. They then talked about him being with the Slayer. Angel said something along the lines that it was only because he didn't want her to get together with the White-Knight. He was the one for her. But Angel had to be the one to hold it against the Person.

Buffy raged: "That rotten dirty bastard. Not loving me in return. But I really love him. I don't want to love him. I want to be with some one that really loves me. Is that so much to ask for?"

The Being showed her another image. It showed Xander walking to school behind Buffy looking out for her. It showed her him walking behind her the evening she was out to look for Angel. It showed her him watching her from afar.

Buffy: "He really cares for me? Do you think I have a chance at him? Willow did put Best-Friend-Priviledge in."

The Being showed her Willow, Tara and Oz doing the fun thing with all of them. A Picture with Xander on it hung behind Willow on the Wall with the sentence below: "He will be mine as well."

Buffy: "I think I know what to to now. Thanks."

The being nodded and vanished.

Buffy awoke to her alarm seeing her mother coming in and turning it off. She sat down at her bedside and embraced her a bit: "Sorry Buffy for the rush but the Customer had a very important thing he wanted to buy. It was so expensive. I have gotten so much money from this sell alone that we are in the green for some time now. Get yourself ready. I have made Breakfast for you downstairs."

With that joyce stood back up and walked down. Buffy jumped out of bed and got herself ready. She had made herself feeling a little better. Now she only enjoyed her mother this morning. She wanted to make it last. But sadly the Day had to start. She packed the rest of her Breakfast and ran out the door after kissing her mother. Looking around with her senses she found Xander hiding behind a Bush. She bounced over to him and tackled him to the floor and started kissing him over and over. Xander a bit surprised held back at first but then entered into the party. Buffy got a little handsy but stood up pulling him along with her. She gave him the leftover breakfast from her mother and smiled.

Xander looked at it smiled and devoured it with glee. After that she took his hand and together they walked to school. Arriving at the School they had talked a bit what had made Buffy change. Xander was still apprehensive. But he still had one final hope. Cordy wanted to berate him again. But buffy intervened and put Cordy in her place. Willow came running up to them and fixated Buffy.

Willow: "Buffy I put in Best-Friend-Priviledge with Xander the first day. Why this now?"

Buffy with a cold stare said: "You already have Oz and Tara. Do you want all the boys or only those that help me of are somehow interested in me?"

Willow shrank back. How could she know about the three of them? She darted a look over to Oz and Tara who were blissfully unaware about what had happened here. She wanted to start a rant but got cut off by Xander.

Xander: "You have never pulled anything on me during this whole time. You had all the time in the world. But now that you see me and Buffy together? Then you suddenly want something?"

Xander had said in so loud that Oz and Tara had heard and came over. Willow shrank even more back. Xander pulled something out from under his shirt and put it over Buffy's head. It was a nice necklace. Buffy locked strangely at him.

Xander elaborated: "A Gift from me to my special person. Nobody can use any magic on you with this one."

Buffy blushed furiously and hugged Xander even more. School went good. Only one or two people had a thing to say but they didn't let it go against them. Buffy went home with Xander and together they sat down and began to eat. Joyce had the time of her life. Buffy had brought a boy home. A boy she always wanted as a Boyfriend for her daughter. Now she had it. They began to talk.

Joyce: "So tell me Xander what do you think about our house?"

Xander: "It is real homey. Better than my own parents place anyway. Not so many Alcohol-Bottles laying around."

Buffy and Joyce looked at each other. Xander had frozen solid. Buffy asked sweetly: "What is your homelife like Xander?"

Xander was devastated: "Please Buffy can't we just pretend to ignore my little outburst?"

Joyce with determination: "No Xander. Talk."

Xander swallowed a bit and then began to talk about his home life. At one point Buffy called Giles. He came over and heard the brief from Joyce. Giles looked at the young man and fixated him. Xander got a scared look on his face. The talk into the night was enough for Xander to at least relax a bit. Buffy was all smiles. They talked about what Xander could do, what he had learned. Giles was surprised about what the young man could do. He got him to show him how he did his thing with all his necklaces. Giles smiled and said that he could get him work on his necklaces. He would be paid of course.

Xander was eager. He showed Giles his Notebook. Giles looked it over and congratulated the young man on his good work. Buffy was all smiles. That night when Buffy was finally asleep she dreamt about the Being again. But the only thing she saw was the being smile and nod from afar. Then he waved in on direction and vanished. Buffy turned around and saw Xander standing there with dumbfounded look on his face.

Buffy dashed over to him and made her own and his clothes vanish. They had a real good time in their dreams. Coming out of their dreams they found out that they could find each other in their dreams.

Up in the Higher-Realms an unknown being sat at a viewing-pool and looked at the two kids blushing and laughing during the breakfast table. The Being smiled and nodded.


	9. Don't know yet

Xander always liked to go on Garage-Sales. He always found something for cheap. Almost everything he owned was from Garage-Sales. But what had happened to him this time was shaping up to be a dozy. His so called friends had made it clearly that they would not have him around.

Funny when you think that almost all the Weapons they used was provided from him because he found them all around Town. Buffy's favourite Sword was made by him especially for her. He had used his free time which he had an enormous amount of because nobody wanted or needed him. So he just tried to make the best out of stuff he found. He had prepared a surprise Birthday-Gift for Giles.

A very old Book containing spells and rituals had found it's way into his possession. Painstakingly restored after some old Tome he found in Giles' Library. Giles had packed it away for long term storage. So he didn't think anyone would mind if he borrowed it. Suddenly the Box where he found the Book was gone. Asking Giles got him the info, that the Books were somewhere in New York. Giles apparently had a long term Storage there. That or it was something the Watchers had done. He didn't know. But the Book had not found it's way back into Giles' Possession. He hadn't heard anything from Giles so he was home free.

Now he sat there with a perfectly restored Book with Spells and Rituals apparently from the beginning of time. He had used the time the others researched and just humoured him and giving him some book or other that didn't contain any clues to learn that Language. Now he could read it like he read English. He had found out that his own inability with magic was because of Willow. She had done something to him that made it impossible for him to learn Magic. Willow was a siphon of Magic. She picked up Magic like a sponge. His own magical ability was enormous. But Willows ability to Siphon of any magic made her own Powers great. She needed to siphon off powers at some point just to float a pencil. He produced magic at an amazing rate. But him promising to help Willow whenever she needed had made it possible for her to Siphon of power from him. Now he had used to Book to block of that particular way. He already found Willows own powers faint. She used magic almost everyday now. In the Book he had read that everything was going to come down to a showdown between him and her if she ever found out about him.

But had she forgotten? Why didn't she come to him to siphon off more power? Was Buffy not aware? Those and many more questions flew through his mind. Not getting any Answers he piled those Questions in a corner of his Mind and concentrated on his own growing powers and trying to shade them away from others. He was getting real good at it. It also helped that the Girls didn't want anything to happen to him. So he could work on his powers in secret. At one point he had found all his powers and found them topped of. So he knew what he had to work with. Constructing an armband he had found in the book that masked all his powers completely he was ready to see his "Friends" again. Did he really need them? Did he really want them?

Those were the top questions that plagued him as he stood in front of the Library-Doors. He wanted to give his friends one last chance. If they didn't give him at least the time of day for him to explain himself, then he didn't need them any more. So readied he entered the Library. Everyone was there. Even Miss Calendar. When had Buffy made good with her?

Buffy turned lazy to him and shot him a look that said: What are you doing here. I don't want you here. Xander had prepared himself. He walked over to the Table and placed a bunch of Papers in front of Giles without a word. Stepping back he walked over to the open space in the Library and waited. Giles picked up the papers and began to read them. After a couple of seconds he looked up and shot Xander with a concerned Look.

Giles (worried): "Xander what is this?"

Xander (determined): "This Giles is a List of things that I have provided you all with throughout my time here in Sunnydale. Things I have found around Sunnydale and worked on to make it workable for you guys. Since you all don't want me around I am not going to help you with anything any more. Furthermore I am not getting you guys any more Sweets for those long research Nights. The Last two Pages are one a list of things that I do for a price and two a Bill of all those thing I have provided you with. If you pay it or not is not my main problem. But if you want me to do anything for you guys you have to pay up. From now on you guys and me don't know each other beside People who see each other at School."

Willow (worried): "What do you mean we don't know each other. We are friends Xander."

Xander: "Friends Willow? Do Friends really just leave other Friends just because they make one mistake? You and me made that fluke together. But apparently I was the only one who got blaimed. You were accepted back from day one. Me I am still just fray adjacent. Buffy can't even look at me with out giving off pure hatred. It is a wonder that Cordy actually hasn't said a word. She had used everything I told her in secret and hold it against me in front of the whole School. Even Ms Calendar is back in the fold. What do you make of that Willow."

Buffy (angry): "Ms Calendar has magic, Willow had magic, you have nothing Xander. So just go away. I don't care what you think you do around here. They are useful you are not. So just go away."

Xander: "Well in that case you don't want to know that Willow is a Magic-Siphon. Anyone who has magic around her is loosing it slowly but surely. So if I were you Miss C I would get the heck out of here if you can't protect yourself."

Calendar: "I know about Willow's Siphon-ability Xander. I have protected myself. But something is happening to Willows powers we don't know what."

Buffy (angry): "Miss Calendar, don't say that I don't want Xander to know that. He just want to help."

Giles: "Buffy please we could use his help he knows something"

Buffy (Curious): "You are right Giles, why do you know what you know Xander?"

Xander paused at that point. Should he tell them? His thought obviously played out on his Face because Buffy marched up to him and tried to put him in a sleeper hold. She wanted answers. Xander instinctively pulled up a shield that Buffy bounced off of and flew into a Wall. Angel who was standing in a corner brooding was at Buffy's side in an instant. The rest minus Miss Calendar was on their feet.

Xander threw out a paralysing spell which trapped them all. He could feel Miss Calendar fighting it off with ease. Willow didn't have enough power to fight it off. The Rest weren't in any condition to fight it.

Xander (pissed): "Willow you were siphoning Power off of me. Our little promise in Kindergarten was enough for your powers to work on me where ever I was. But now that I have broken that little pact of ours your powers are draining. With your reserves your powers should have lasted at least four weeks. But you use magic every day several times. Magic is not a toy Willow. I am not doing this any more for any one off you. Not without payment. It's on the list."

Xander wanted to walk out but was stopped by Miss Calendar.

Calendar: "Xander, don't run off like that. Your Friends are still in that paralysing Spell of yours. At least release them off it."

Xander: "I was going to do that after I had left the Schoolgrounds."

Calendar (shocked): "Your power reach that far?"

Xander (smiling): "I can reach anyone inside the City Perimeter."

Whistler: "And that is the reason you can not just leave the town. The little redhead need your powers. You are not going to just walk away. We are going to force you to stay here and work as the obedient little Lapdog that you are."

Xander having released them turned around with the others towards the Voice.

Buffy (cruelsmiles): "You see Xander you need to listen to him."

Xander (Smug): "I don't think so Buffy."

Whistler (surprised): "I don't see you having any chance not to do what the Powers that be want you to do."

Xander: "You forget Whistler that even the Powers that be have their own Boss, and she has one rule even your Powers that be have to follow."

Whistler (Smug): Good luck making her listen to you. The Powers that be have the full authority when it comes to this Dimension."

Xander pulled and ordinary Cross out of his pocket and held it up for everyone to see. Whistler paled a bit. He wanted to stop the Boy but that alone was against the Creators wish for Humanity. Xander began to pray.

Xander: "God, One above all, Creator hear my plea. Your helpers in this Dimension the Powers that be do not hold your one Wish for Humanity to be something that they should respect. Please help this little servant of yours."

Whistler suddenly got a very haunted look on his face and tried to disappear. But he just flickered on the spot. Someone appeared out of nowhere. It was a real Angel.

Angel (delighted): "The One above all Alexander?"

Xander shrugged embarrassed.

Angel (stern): "The Creator has heard you and has done what needed to be done. The Powers that be are no longer part of the Heavenly-Host. Balance-Demon Whistler your place as an Agent has been revoked. You are going back to your namesakes place. Protector of Man, do not fret. Free Will is still the one Credo the Creator holds dear. Your place among those you called Friends are not needed. They will be given what they deserve. Even they have been played with."

The Angel vanished after having said that. Xander and Jenny found themselves standing in LA of all places in front of an old Home. A Person looking like a Private-Eye stood waiting.

Casteil: "Greetings, you are now in front of your new home. Jenny you are no longer bound to your Tribes wishes. They have lost you completely. Alexander here will need your help for his work in this fair City. Please make the most of this new beginning. Everything else will be explained in the Files you will find inside."

Castiel vansihed with that leaving both Jenny and Xander for themselves.

In the Library Buffy fell down on her Ass. She had just been told off by an Angel. It had it all. Wings, Halo, Heavenly glow, yes, Check, Check and Check. Angel was cowering in a corner. He wanted to run and hide. He actually hated the boy. But he still tried not to do what his demon wanted to do to the boy.


	10. Trying to be real here

The Day started like any one else for Xander. His father was at it again with his Mother. They had been drinking like sponges for days now. They somehow had gotten a little money and were now drunk already in the morning. Xander had made a little money when cleaning out the Bottles and getting the money for bringing them back. His Father didn't figure it out. At least not right away. So as long as these two were drunk off their asses, Xander had a steady income.

This had been going on for a couple of years now. Every now and then His father would come home with enough money so they could drink themselves into oblivion for a couple of weeks. That was also I quiet time for him because they were to drunk to recognize him. So he could sell of the Bottles and make a mint. He had found out that hiding his money around town in places that he knew would not be noticed was the ticket. He had done it for some time now. So he didn't really know how much money he had.

Today he thought about all his money he had stashed away. So this Weekend where there was no school from Friday-Afternoon till Monday-Morning because Miss Calendar and Giles had something to do was perfect for him. He had time to run around town and gather his cash. Starting with the newest places where he knew was safe he already netted a nice sum. Doing this for some days he searched the other places he knew where alcoholics like his father were wasting their lives. He took the bottles and brought them back.

Doing that since he was 8 netted him a lot of money. He had months where he made at least 700 dollars. Putting all that money aside he soon had a little fortune. He did need his sweets. But he put Money away all over town. Now he was on his way to the bank with all his cash. But stopping short of the bank he thought about what his father would do if he found out about his fortune.

He was sure that he would just drink it all away. He needed a new life. But how to do that. Next weekend was going to be the one. He knew that nobody would miss him. Willow was off with her parents. Buffy and her Mother were somewhere shopping. He didn't pay attention when she said it. He heard something about Dead-Boy and stopped listening. So going back to his best hiding place with his fortune he went straight into Father Childers Church. He knew the padre very well. He always went there for holy water and guidance when he was low on faith in life.

So armed with his Cash he went into the church and went over to Father Childers. The Father greeted him with a friendly smile.

Father Childers: "Hello there Alexander. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Xander: "Hello Father Childers. I am here to ask you something. I have been saving money since I was 8. Now I have all this cash and I am afraid if I bring it to the bank my Father will just find out and drink it away. I need to stash this somewhere and keep it out of my parents hands. I would like to make the money grow a bit. But I can't do that as long as my parents are drinking every cent away. Can you help me please?"

Father Childers frowned but put on a friendly face an instant later and said yes to Xanders proposal. Then he asked him if he had an idea about what to do?

Xander: "Well I have a heard of a man I LA that makes fake Personalities for small money. I only need something to put my money in the bank where my parents can't get to them."

Father Childers smiled: "Very well my son. I will hold on to this Money for you. Maybe I can ask some of the other People that show up here from time to time if they can help you. If that is okay with you Alexander."

Xander trusted Father Childers and just smiled and nodded.

They met an accord and wanted to meet up at Church same time Sunday in a week. Father Childers would find something for him. Xander went home and came home to his Parents sleeping blissfully in the Living-Room. Xander went into the Kitchen and made himself something to eat and went to bed. School-Week was going to be strange. He knew that all his money was at one place. He just hoped that nobody would do anything to the nice Father.

The Week passed slowly Xander was nowhere near his friends for one or two of the weeks days. So he didn't hear that they were getting interested in what he did. By sunday Buffy and Willow had made a plan to keep him in the Library for a time and make him talk. But Xander didn't even show up in the Library. Buffy and Willow walked around Town and looked for him in all those places that Willow knew he could have been. But the Xander they knew was not the Xander the real one. The real one worked late at his Uncle Rory's and helped other people around town to make more money. He had made a name for himself with little repairs for the elder People. They always were happy to see him. Some gave him money and a Meal. Xander was a happy man helping those.

Now he was on his way to Father Childers. When he arrived in the Church he missed Buffy and Willow coming around the corner just as he was closing the door to the Church. Buffy and Willow missed him walking in there. Xander walked up to the Father and waited.

Father Childers was talking with someone who looked nice enough but could be a private-eye the way he was clothed. When the Man left Xander came closer and wanted to start in on the Father. But he already had seen the young man and came up to him with a folder he just had gotten from the PI-Looking man.

Father Childers: "Here you go Alexander. One of my contacts around the community were very glad to help such a nice young man like you. You now have one Alias. It's Alexander Masters. You have a house where this Ted Buchanan lived. He somehow had his House paid in advance. My friend liberated his Accounts running some real Money in your direction."

Xander was disturbed about that: "What did you have to do for this Father?"

Father Childers: "Nothing much. I have a lot of friends who I helped out before I became a Priest. They just helped me out now. Don't worry about it. Just promise me that you will come by once in a while and talk with me."

Xander was happy: "You got it Father. See you soon. Bye."

Father Childers: "Goodbye Alexander. Take care out there."

Xander left the Church and almost ran to Ted's house. He knew where it was. He had used his time to make it liveable. Some of the 50's Chick was gone and replaced with more modern thing he had scavenged from garage-sales and things people just wanted to throw out. He even had found Ted's Car and saw it in good condition. Walking in to 'his' house was a whole new thing. He wasn't that far away form Willow and Buffy so he could take a little shortcut and be at the same place he always waited for them.

They would not know before he was ready. He ordered some Pizza and made good time to go to sleep. Waking up next morning to a quiet house was a new experience for him. But he enjoyed every moment. He went off to school in good time. He stopped at the place where he knew Buffy and Willow would show up. When they came into view they came running up to him and started to bombard him with questions. Xander just smiled and avoided everything he could about what he had been up to.

Buffy and Willow were getting really annoyed. But they couldn't to anything without proof. The Week was going to show them something. Xander acted as normal this Week. He was around his friends and even went home to his parents to get some things. He had found his parents drunk again. But the house did look cleaner. Something had happened. He went to school the next day and found him after school trapped by Willow and Buffy in the Library. They wanted to know. Willow had done some digging and found his alias. She even had to go deep. But she was used to it. But this was new. Xander had an alias who owned a House and had Money. A lot of Money. The Tracks leading to Ted where very good hidden. Willow had given up when she had found the Alias. She didn't think that he had anything behind it. But now they wanted answers.

Buffy (angry): "What's the big idea Xander holding back something like that from us. We are your friends. We deserve to know when one of our Friends have Money and a cool house to boot."

Willow wasn't talking per se but Xander could see that she was equally as angry.

Xander listened a bit but then flew up from the Chair those two had put him in and bowled Buffy over and made Willow sit back on the floor on her behind. Giles who had listened to the rant of one Buffy Summers was not surprised by Xanders behaviour. But what happened next was not something he saw coming. Xander was so relaxed in his new surroundings that his constant vigilance about his homelife slipped.

Xander (pissed): "You two FRIENDS? Don't make me laugh Buffy. I am only interesting when I have something you don't have. As long as I stayed home with my drunken Parents who did everything cruel to me over many years, I didn't hear anything from any of you. Now that I have done something about it you two come running and demand that I tell you and share with you? You two are the worst. I will not come back here when this is how I am treated."

Xander turned around and raced out the backdoor to his car driving off in a hurry. Buffy tried to run after him but had needed too much time to get her mind in gear to run after him. She only saw his car vanish around the corner. Willow still sat on the floor with Oz helping her a bit. His only comment was: "Heavy" Willow turned around and fixated him. Oz shrugged and stood up helping her up at the same time. Willow understood what he meant and got into her own brain to find the answers. Buffy came back into the Library and looked at Willow. She had a notebook out and was writing in it. It was a list of quiestions.

Is Xan right about us only being interested in him when he has something we don't?

Is the Hyena back?

Is he in somekind of trouble he can't tell us about?

Have I been a bad friend?

Am I still his Best-Friend?

Where did he get all that money from?

Isn't the place Xander now has Ted's old home?

Did Xander take over Ted's things?

Why didn't he tell anyone?

What happens now?

Does he still want to slay with us?

Does he still want to study with us?

Is he going to be more like Cordy?

Are those two going to get together?

Can I still get help from him when I don't have anyone?

Is Oz going to leave me as well?

Buffy turned away as Willow started to write about her and oz. She thought long and hard about those Questions herself. For Buffy that meant all but 2 minutes was waisted on that. She came to the conclusion that Xander was the one to be at fault. What ever his problem was. Giles or Willow would have to do something so she could get her Xander-Shaped-Friend back. She didn't tell anyone about those thoughts but just went home. At home her mother saw the daughters distress hidden behind the angry facade.

Joyce: "What's the matter Buffy?"

Buffy wasn't ready for her mother to recognize her problem that fast and her mind was still reeling with Xander having a lot of money. So she short-cicruited.

Buffy (Angry): "Xander has somehow made himself an Alias where he keeps a lot of money hidden from his parent who apparently do things to him when they drink. Xander says they drink all the time. Now we have found out and he wont share with us. His real friends. We where always there for him. Now that jerk don't want to share all that money. So many shoes I could buy. ..."

Buffy's brain finally caught up with what she said and looked at her mother with a scared look. Joyce fixated Buffy with her angry-mother look. Buffy shrank a bit back and went over everything she had said. Here with her mother looking at her with her Angry-mother look she finally used a bit more time to figure out what she had said and also heard what she had thought about what Xander needed to do with said money.

She paled a lot and looked back up at her mother trying to find a way out of this. Joyce was still not saying a word. Buffy was getting a bit scared.

Buffy (concerned): "Mom? I know I have done a lot wrong about Xander. I just don't know where it came from. I really don't."

Joyce: "Buffy I really love you. But you sometimes still get that spoiled Child thing that you had in LA. You said back then when we moved here that you were going to loose that. I do hope that you are not going back to being that spoiled child you were then."

Buffy looked at her mother in shock. She really just had said that? Did she really fall back on her Queen B Persona she had during her time at Hermery-High before the Slayer? She looked down at the table and lost herself in her own thoughts. Joyce saw that her daughter had caught on where her mind was going. She smiled in her own mind and hoped that Buffy would keep herself the way she had been when they first came here.

Buffy excused herself and went up to her room to think hard about what she had changed about her life. She began to read her diary. She found out that somewhere along the line she had lost that sunny side of herself. She was so into slaying these days that everything else came last. Willow was only used because she could do magic. Angel was only there for her to keep her safe. Now Xander had money. She found out that she only wanted Xander's money because she thought that she had a right to it. Why was that? It was his money. Not hers. If he wanted to share that should be fine with her. But why was she so bad at just being a friend? At one point her phone rang. Buffy picked up and heard Willows voice over the phone.

Willow: "Hi Buffy. I have thought about many things these last few hours. I don't know when I changed. But I believe that I have lost Xander as my Best-Friend. I really have only been using him when I needed him. I have to do something even if it means that you don't want to be my friend any more. Please understand that Buffy."

Willow had talked so fast that Buffy needed a few seconds to catch on. When she was sure she had heard everything Willow had said she answered: "Willow, I know I have been a bad friend. But please let me make it up to you and Xander. I just hope that we can make something out of it."

Willow: "Do you love him Buffy?"

Buffy's mind hiccuped a moment and she almost let the receiver drop: "I don't know Will. I just know that I don't love Angel for who he is. But do I love Xan? I just don't know. I must first see if he is willing to hear us out after that thing I pulled in the Library."

They talked about things going on in School and about Xander. Both Willow and Buffy found out that in their mind they had fucked up. But they now wanted to get back on track with him. Not because of his money. But good luck getting that through his thick head.

Next Morning was Saturday. School wasn't that long. But everyone was there. Buffy and Willow waited along the lockers for Xander. He came in shortly after the first bell. He was dressed in some nice clothes. He held himself better. Both Buffy and Willow saw that. Cordy had her nose in the air. She had smelled new money. She somehow had found out about Xander. She wasn't there that night before. But now she had set her sights on Xander. The Girls saw that. But they also saw Xander looking discreetly in Cordy's direction. When she came over to talk to him He put her down before she could say a word.

Xander: "Hold it right there Cordy. I will not fall for your play. If you want something from me that is more romantically it is going to take more than your typical Queen-C-Persona. I am not one of your Sheep. I am not a Jock. I am me. If you want me? Then you have to take me. Not try to make me into a jock or a Sheep. Get that through your air-head."

Xander had really put the hurt on Cordy. Buffy and Willow had seen how some of her Sheep had lost a little respect of her. Cordy would win it back one way or the other. But the way Xander had just addressed her was enough for the Queen of Sunnydale Highschool to loose some points. She fumed the entire day. After School Xander wanted to go home. But Buffy and Willow tried to stop him. Xander tried to smoothly walk around them. But that didn't work as Buffy and Willow took the two sides approach. Xander stood back a bit and shrank his arms over his chest. Now that he stood there looking at them he saw the change in their behaviour.

Xander: "What?"

Buffy: "Please Xander come into the Library we really want to talk with you."

Willow: "Yeah Xan. Just talk. Please?"

Xander didn't want to come. But those two even used Puppy-Dog-Eyes. The double whammy was too much even for his anger. Arriving at the Library he saw that not only was Giles there but Angel and Miss Calendar were also there. Cordy had stolen a place at the Table. She only sat there pretending to read a magazine. She really needed info on the doofus. She also needed to say she was sorry. But that would happen between the two of them.

Giles began: "Xander all I want to know if this is going to be a police matter."

Xander smiled: "Not at all G-Man. A Friend helped me out. It is all legit. I even went into the Bank and changed it so my Alias is Alexander LaVelle Harris. They didn't even question it."

Miss Calendar went next: "Alex. I have looked at your file. It really is legit. But you really have to be careful. This Friend of yours could make problems later on."

Xander. "Not a Chance Miss C. He even said that the only thing he wants is that I come by from time to time. And I can do that during ceremony."

Willow: "Ceremony Xan?"

Xander: "Yes Willow. My Friend is the Priest in the Church mainly used at the end of mainstreet." He was the one who helped me. I trust him more than I trust any off you sorry to say that."

Buffy, Willow and Giles all flinched at that. Xander had a point. They knew that the way they had used him was too much for him. Suddenly the door to the Library flew open and Xanders Parents came walking in. Xander was instantly on edge. But his Parents were surprisingly civil.

Jessica: "Sorry to disturb. But we heard from the Kids outside that Alexander could be found in here. We have something to ask him."

Giles: "Please come in Mister and Missus Harris."

Xander: "What do you two want?"

Xander was in a sour mood. His parents flinched badly at that. Xander was a little taken back at that.

Tony: "Sorry Son. But I know that we especially I do not have the best Track-Record when it comes to you. But we got a Letter from Father Childers about our behaviour towards you. That was a thing we just couldn't overlook. We also found out that you have stored away a lot of money in a way that we can't get to it. I just wanted to say that I am very proud of you. I will try to make myself better. Just don't forget about your mother and me. We don't want your Money. But we just want to try and be the Parents you haven't had since you where 7."

Jessica: "Please Alex. Let us have part in your Life. We know what you do in your spare time. We found your Weapons-Collection." Your Father and I also have dabbled in that area a long time ago. But the call from the bottle was too strong. But we have been fighting."

Jessica had sat down in a chair vacated by Buffy and began to cry. Xander did feel the sincerity in his parents word. But the thing about them knowing what he did was too much to believe in.

Xander (distrustful): "you two really know what goes on during the night? I just can't believe that."

Tony: "The Vampires and other monsters? We know about them Son. You think you are quiet? I can still hear you sneaking around even when I'm stone drunk. If you really want to learn then try to come at me boy."

Tony stood out in the open part of the Library with open arms. Xander didn't need that invitation twice. He shot out of his Chair and approached his father with the reflexes learned from the the fights with the Vamps. Buffy was slightly surprised by his speed. But what happened next was almost to fast for her to follow. Xander's father sidestepped and was almost clogging Xander one in the Face. But he just flew under it and nailed his father in the stomach.

Tony was really surprised by the speed and strength of his son. But he still had a few tipps for him. So the Spar really got to be fight. Even for him. Xander was a fast learner. He used his hate and knowledge about all those things he had fought and the hatred toward himself. At one point Tony got the better on Xander and decked him to the floor. Xander looked up with a calculating look and found the Man looking down at him looking at him with an expression of a bit of love and a lot of respect. Tony held his hand down and helped him up. Xander let his father help him up.

Tony: "Your good Boy. But you still make too many mistakes. Your footwork needs more balance and your fighting-style needs more refinement. But other than that I am really surprised with your work. Now don't forget about your mother. She can't stand to loose you like this."

Xander looked down for a while and just nodded. He stretched his hand out. Tony took his hand and shook it. They weren't anywhere near Father and Son. Tony could feel it. But his son would be there for Jess. That he at least knew. He saw it when Alexander walked over to Jess and took his mother into an embrace. One after so many years. Xander was still not sure about this. Tony flinched a bit at that almost no one felt it. But Giles who had studied him came over to him and talked.

Giles: "You will disappoint him. But you can always come here and talk with me. I know what you are going through. I am fighting with the same demons as you. Mine are just further into the past than yours."

Tony glanced over at Giles, smiled and nodded. When Jessica and Xander let each other go Tony took her home. There they continued to clean out their lives for their own son. The first step was made. Now it was up to their son to make the next. It was not going to be an easy way. But he was determined to do his best. And that Giles-Fellow had said that when he needed someone to talk to he could come to him. Tony would use that to the fullest.

(This is were is will stop writing about Xanders parents for a while. We will come back to them. But some other things need to be said before that)

When they were alone again. Xander looked up at everybody. Buffy had a glimt in her eye. Giles saw and threw the gloves and him. Xander caught them and put them on.

Xander: "You want my full power Buff?"

Buffy nodding: "Yes Xan. Show me what you have hidden."

Xander and buffy flew at each other. Buffy had seen what he could do and held a bit back in the beginning. But She found out that a Xander who doesn't hold back was a dangerous man. She got into trouble she could only come out of when she used her full power. The Spar turned into a full on fight. Giles looked closely and made notes. Xander would need some work. He saw the same that Xanders Father had seen. Buffy could help him there. But Buffy also got better. At one point they both stopped and Buffy looked at him: "Hyena?"

Xander shook his head: "She is not here. I have her powers and abilities. But she is not here."

Willow: "How about Soldier and Swim-Team Xander?"

Xander: "Also not there any more. But the abilities and powers are still there. I am using them all. But I don't have a fighting-Style."

Giles: "Correction Xander. You do. But you need some pointers. I can give you that. Buffy can give you an opponent. If you will."

Xander: "Sure. But first."

Xander walked over to Oz who had just sat there and looked bored. He pulled a necklace out and handed it to Oz. Oz looked at it dumbly and then back up and Xander. He in turn smiled and elaborated.

Xander: "I don't have magic. But I am an Expert in Runes. This little Necklace will keep your Wolf under control. Even during full moon."

Oz looked stunned. Then he looked over at Giles.

Xander continued: "I use Vampire-Ash and drop of my own blood. Just make sure that you don't loose or destroy it."

Oz glanced over at Giles who had an astonished look on his face. Giles then began to smile a bit. Oz took that as a sign that it was good and put on the necklace.

Giles: "So Xander. Using our own Enemies to making your self and others better?"

Willow: "Giles, isn't Rune-Magic Evil?"

Giles: "Using it normally yes. But Xander here has found a way to use Runes for positive. You need Blood to fuel it. But using Vampire-Ash and one Drop of his own Blood activates the Runes, and all those people the Vamps have killed fuel the Runes. Who are you using Xander?"

Xander (smiling): "Lothos, the Master and several others we have taken out during the time."

Buffy had gotten the gist of things and asked: "Does that mean that you need Vamp-Ash to make your thingies Xan?"

Xander: "I still have more than enough from those I have collected. But if you run across an old Vamp keep the Ash for me Buff. I will make you a nice protection on some of your clothes."

Buffy: "Protection on clothes? What can that do Xan?"

Xander: "Well if you get drenched in stuff again I can make it so it doesn't stay on your clothes."

Buffy glowed with that. Cordy got a similar look in her eyes. But said nothing. She still needed to tell him she was sorry.


	11. Xander Devil

Xander did have enough on running throughout life alone. Everyone had someone. Everyone had something they could play for, fight for, hope for. He had no one.

Cordy left him for her sheep. That was an adventure. He almost played the worst card he could. Magic should never be used in hatred. He found that out before he could do anything in that area. He knew all Cordys secrets. But he had kept them to himself. Unlike her who used her every waking moment to slander him and belittle him.

Then he met Anya. A really crass and good looking human, once vengeance demon, who was a demon in bed. Now that had gone down the drain with her leaving him for spike of all people. What was it with Women and Vampires with Souls? He had tried the tall dark and mysterious thing to. But people knew him too well here in good old Sunnyhell. So nobody fell for it. He had nothing to show for himself and nothing he could call his own. His apartment was currently under repairs. None of his "Friends" would keep up with him.

Willow was so head over heals with a new girl named Tara that she had forgotten about him. Tara was a really nice Girl, but way too shy to say anything against her Girlfriend. Even though she had looked at him a couple of times with those soulful eyes that practically said: Sorry about all this.

Giles had found out that Jenny Calendar didn't die by Angelus' hands. She had used a spell so her family would finally loose her. She wanted to stay with Rupert. But her Family was always there putting her up with the worst things she could do. Their next mission was to come home and be a broodmare to pump out kids. That was the day she wanted to change everything. She let Angelus think he had her and threw the spell out. She would vanish to a random place on earth and not be seen or heard from ever. Then she would try and find her way back to Rupert and keep him happy.

Then there was Buffy and her newest playmate. He was a Soldier. At least someone with a Pulse. But this guy hated Xander for some reason. He always played him for fool if he could. What ever happened was always something he came up with not Xander. Although it was always Xander who made the leg- and brainwork. Riley just came in at the last second and stole the light of the show.

Then there was Faith. She was a problem and a half. He did save her this once with the blue sisters. But she was sitting in LA in prison. At least at first. Now she was in LA helping Deadboy of all people to get back on his feet.

His parents were gone from the Hellmouth. Seems like his fathers drinking and other habbits were too much for Xanders Mother to hadle. She left him with all the money she could find and that made Tony go into even more of a drinking flash. He was practically drunk non stop. The House was gone. Sold to somebody no one knew. Ted's house had been empty for such a long time. Now when Xander returned there for a little shuteye he saw the changes. The House had been sold. The exterior had been repainted. Things, Signs he had put up for him only were gone. He stayed around a few times to see who it was. It looked like a nice couple. So Xander knew that that avenue was closed as well.

His Uncle Rory had closed down his Junkyard and had vanished. So that was gone as well. He had wandered into the Place by his own secret entrance and found his last stash of things that were his own. There he had found his list of places he had hidden something away. So for the last few days he was walking around and had searched all his hiding spots. It had not netted in much. But it did net him a little sum of 1500.- Dollars and few other necessities. So he now at least had a place to sleep. It was a run down campervan. But it was something he could bar from anyone. It was also something he could change places with. So sleeping on another place each other week was good for him. He had a Schedule made up about places he could place the Van and sleep there.

Now he was walking around to see if he could capture Buffy and Joyce. Joyce didn't look so good the last time he had seen her. So he really was scared about her. He saw Buffy, Riley, Giles, Jenny, Willow and Tara walk out of the House. So he knew that no one was home. He had seen Anya and Spike vanish in the wee morning of the day to spikes crypt. Xander had a plan and was eager to go. He waited until he had lost sight of everyone. They were all on their way towards the College.

As he let himself in he found Joyce lying on the couch sweating. He rushed over to her and found her out cold. Running on instinct he left her there and ran up to her room to pack a bag. He took one big one and stuffed everything he could into the suitcase. Putting that in his van he sprinted back in and got Joyce out. Hoisted over his shoulders he walked out to his Van. Placed her in the Van and drove off after securing her.

He had worked on this plan for some time now. So he knew that it would be a few hours before Buffy would know what had happened. That would give him just enough time to execute his daring plan.

College …

Buffy was sitting in the College-Yard and looking at a book without really reading it. Willow looked over and asked: "Buffy if you want to you can run off and see to your mom. I think Professor Walsh will not be too angry at you if you skip one lesson with her to get to your mom."

Buffy looked up and shifted in her seat: "I don't think so Willow. Walsh said that if you miss one she will on principle get you dropped. So I am not going to chance it. Besides the Doc said that she was okay. But why I am such a wreck? I just know that something is up with mom. She should have gotten better. But she has just gotten worse."

Willow: "You should relax Buffy. Everything is going to be allright. Your prediction about Xander not doing anything to harm any off us came true didn't it?"

Buffy reluctantly said: "That wasn't my idea. That was Riley."

Willow: Do you think that there was something about what Xander had said about him?"

Buffy: "Don't be ridiculous Will. We both know that Xan always was jealous of me."

Willow and Buffy went back to reading. Or in Buffy's place to pretend. Deep in her heart she knew that Riley wasn't that intelligent. But Buffy was always a bit blind when it came between her Friends and the Person she loved. So she just couldn't believe Xander anything. She didn't know why. She had wanted to ask Giles about it so many times. But it was always something that came in between them.

The day passed and Buffy ran home. Riley was waiting at her dorm room but saw her running home. He had strict orders to get her away from her mother so Walsh could take her into custody and keep her as a bargaining chip against the slayer. But Buffy was so not playing along. It had taken a few people and a lot of tax dollars to get the Boy away from the group. He had something on the others. He only had to talk to them to make them do as he wanted. Walsh knew and she used it to her full extend. He reluctantly sat in the Truck from the Base and drove to the Slayers house. There he saw Buffy frantically running around like a headless chicken. When she spotted him she zeroed in on him and almost pulled him out through the Window. Riley only had his training and the connection to Buffy's heart to thank for him not being injured.

Buffy was berating him left right and center. Riley played along and placated her as best as he could. Buffy began to listen to him again: "So Buffy what have I done now?"

Buffy was cold: "You made me stay in school when I should have stayed with mom to watch over her. Now she is gone. Someone had packed a bag of her clothes and walked out of here with her. She was so weak that she possibly couldn't have done that by herself. I should have been here with her. It's your fault."

Riley who thought that Walsh had used her plan went sold himself: "Yes Buffy I was the one who made you stay away. I know where she is. But if you hurt me, the people who have her will know to kill her or worse turn her into that which you have to destroy. Then they are going to let her go. So you only have to do as I say."

Buffy was instantly scared: "You have kidnapped my mom? I want to see her."

Riley: "That's not how this works Buffy. You will do as I say. Maybe if I am in a good mood I will let you see her."

Buffy went in a rage. She leapt across the distance and pulled Riley into a sleeper hold. Riley was in and out of consciousness. At the point were he was afraid that Buffy would go over the deep end he agreed to call his People and ask about his Mother. Buffy let him go but pulled a sword on him. The others came in through the door as Riley began to speak over speakerphone.

Walsh: "Yes Lieutenant Riley?

Riley: "Professor Walsh could you check on Miss Joyce Summers and see if she is Okay. I feel that Buffy is going to kill me if I don't give her at least a little proof about her wereabouts."

Walsh: "What are you talking about Riley. We have that situation planned for next week. I gave you more time because you said in your last report that you had difficulties with her staying away from the house?"

Riley swallowed hollow a few times. Buffy was going homicidal. Willow and Tara were sitting down on the floor. Xander had been right all along. Giles and Jenny held on to each other. Who had done this too them? Cordy was also there and started to berate herself immensely. Walsh on the phone heard the gasps from the people and froze a bit before answering: "Riley do you have me on Speakerphone?"

Riley was nervous as hell: "Yes Ma'am. I thought that the plan didn't change."

Buffy: "Professor Walsh, what have you done with this group?"

Walsh found her equilibrium again and sneered: "I have done what I needed to do to get control over your little group. I have plans for this hellhole of a town. And your band of misfits didn't fit in with my plans. Now that your precious White-Knight is gone I really don't have any use for anyone of you any more. I will issue orders for your friends to be shot and you to be incarcerated for a lot of painful and degrading study."

On the phone they could hear that a warning claxon was going off. Riley was on his feet and was about to storm out the door when he was thrown into a wall by Buffy. She had grabbed the phone and the arm attached to it and just pulled. Riley was out cold. Buffy held the phone up and sneered into it: "I guess that is my White-Knight going nuclear on your place. I just hope that he will accept my apology at one point in this lifetime. Goodbye Walsh your will not be missed." Buffy wanted to crush the phone when she heard the frantic voice of Walsh over the phone: "No not you. No you here. I was so sure that you were finally gone when my people saw you leaving town. What could you possibly have done in those few hours?"

Unknown voice: "Well Professor Walsh. My Son has done the right thing. You are not going to survive this. I believe that this will make the US-Government think twice about starting something like this again. The Hellmouth is going to be safe again. Without any interference by you or any other Faction."

The Phone went dead. Buffy looked at the phone and then at Riley. She wasn't quite over her hatred so she wanted to get a little hurt in on him. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked around and saw Giles with his Glasses off. Jenny had them in her hand. Buffy saw Ripper on full display: "Buffy take the Girls and walk to the Magic-Box. I will be right along in time for Supper. Please order some Pizza."

Buffy was instantly on edge but did as told. When she looked at the door in the Magic-Box as it opened she saw Giles walk in with a ripperish smile on. That vanished however when the door was knocked at. He turned around and opened it. Outside stood a being out of a Nightmare. It was a Monster of somekind. But the power that rolled off of it was enormous. Everyone in the Shop were so trying not to soil themselves.

The Being had horns growing out of the head. It had two horns on each side. The Clothing of the being was everything Cordy would like and more. It looked very very expensive. The being entered and walked over to the open space. There it stood still with it's arms over it's chest. Then the scoobys got the second shock of their livetime. The being shrunk a bit. The clothe shrunk with it and they saw their old friend appear. It was Xander.

Buffy wanted to go clobber him. But he still radiated so much power. Then came the speech. They could all hear how angry he was with them: "Hello Scoobys. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of so much power that you can hardly think straight? How does it feel to see everything you love be taken away from you? How does it feel to know that you have fucked up your entire life by trusting people you should have been mistrusting?"

Buffy was very meek: "Xan? What have you done to yourself?"

Xander was even colder. Buffy flinched badly: "Buffy I just took my heritage a little sooner than I should have. My father was very surprised by my call. But as you see. I am now the embodiment of power in our little group. You want to hurt me. Go ahead, try your best. But I really think that you should know by now that you will not walk away from this."

Giles: "Xander my boy. Please ..."

Xander interrupted Giles everybody jumped: "NO GILES! You had your chance at being my father figure. But none of you saw what Riley really was. None of you saw what he did to me. None of you saw what he made my life into. Walsh thought that she had it all under control. But it was Riley this whole time. He had his Soldiers fully under his command. They pulled all the strings to make my life a living hell. Shouldn't I let you all feel the same? But that would be petty of me. I will do something no one of you can survive for very long. I will just ignore you. You are from the point I walk out of this store nothing to me. Oh and by the way Buffy. My last gift to you is your mother. She is alive and well and on her way back here. My last friendly thing I will do for you. Should any of you come after me then this will be your funeral. Goodbye Scoobys. Willow here is a little gift."

Xander reached into his pocket and took out a broken Yellow Crayon. Buffy connected the dots faster than anyone else. So when Xander threw the Crayon on the Table shocking Willow into complete silence she jumped out in front of him as he turned and wanted to walk out the door.

Xander was pissed beyond belief: "Get out of my way Buffy. You and I have nothing in common. Wasn't that your exact words?"

Buffy was scared shitless. Xanders powers rolled off of him and his form had changed back to his Devil-Form. But Buffy stood still. She was near tears when she spoke: "No Xander. Please don't let this end like this. I know I have been a bad friend. I have only seen today what a guy you really are. Don't take that away from me. Please Xander. I really need you here. You were always the Heart of our group. Don't do this. I don't think I will survive if you leave Sunnydale. If you leave me."

Xander heard her. But his anger was over the top so he wouldn't want to budge: "No Buffy. I have been there for you. There for all of you. But how did I get treated? Like the pest. Even spike the guy who had been our enemy from day one here in Sunnydale got treated better than I did. What does that tell you?" Buffy got thrown into the wall by the door and was a little slow. So she couldn't do anything to stop him. Then she spotted a being she hadn't seen for a long time. His words stopped Xander in his tracks.

Whistler: "Hey kid. Don't run out of here like that. My Bosses and there Bosses have been having a little talk. We have blown it when it came to you. We know. But when you go down that road. It means I will have to send people after you to kill you. Maybe even your friends. Do you really want that?"

Xander turned and everyone felt his powers spike. Whistler took a step back. He knew that if he didn't play this right he wouldn't have to find out what the PTB's had in store for him. For what that Boy could think off would scare even the most daredevil Balance Demon. He made Angelus look like Saint Mary. So he began to talk like his life depended on it. I propable also did: "Kid sorry about that. I just can't help myself. You are one of the bad guys now. You are the top bad guy now. Your powers are so high up that even the PTB's scared shitless of you. Just don't run off like that. You really need to think about your friends as well. I know I know they have not really owned your forgiveness. Maybe not even your help with what is about to come. But I have been ordered to do anything I can to make sure that you don't walk out of this room without at least giving your Friends or your former Friends a chance at owning your forgiveness. Please Kid. I really don't have the power to stand up to you. But I just need you to be here. You don't need to be friendly with them. But please don't let them out of your life without giving them one last chance."

Xander was still fuming. His powers hadn't diminished. But Buffy could tell that Whistler had an effect on him. She slowly stood up and walked over to him. He in turn fixated her with a look that really could kill. But Xander hadn't put any power into it. So Buffy was safe for now. She walked over to him and kneeled down before him. She hung her head and began to talk very quietly: "Xander. Please. If you don't want to stay anywhere near us. Maybe if you even want to hurt or kill someone. Start with me. I was the one who started this whole mess with Riley. I really knew I fucked up the most with you. You don't have to forgive me. You can even kill me. But if you walk out of that door I will not stop coming to you and do the same to you as I do now. I will stay there until you either get bored and kill me or until you actually give me a chance." With that Buffy stopped talking.

Xander stood there and looked perturbed down at Buffy. He took a step to the right and saw Buffy slip a little to the right as well. Xander was calming a bit down now. But not enough to not hurt her a bit. He reached down and picked her up by her throat. Buffy was feeling the strain to breath. But she never looked him in the eye. Xander being Xander hadn't really considered what his full power would have as an affect on a Slayer. Every spell made by the PTB's and other beings were now being unravelled. Buffy began to remember what her original Memories were about things when she came here. She found the memory about her and Willow talk about Xander. Willow had pulled best friend privilege. When Willow had gotten together with Oz she had relinquished that claim. But then Buffy had fallen for Angel again. A play by the Powers. She began to cry. Xander was puzzled for a second. Then he figured it out. As he turned slowly setting Buffy down carefully his eyes searched Whistler.

Whistler knew that he should make himself scarce now. So he slowly vanished up to the powers. He heard the Boy swear in all kinds of languages on the Powers Viewscreen. The Powers turned around when they felt their Gopher arrive. They didn't have time to berate him though. Because in the middle of their realm a figure appeared. It was heavenly in nature. So much higher than themselves in fact that they didn't dare do anything.

Unknown: "So the PTB's think they can play the Humans like toys on a chessboard? You are all in so much trouble that it is almost laughable. But I am not here to do anything to you. I am just here to stop the one coming from getting further up the ladder. So please ignore me."

With that the being walked over to a plush chair and sat down a fruity drink appearing in his hand. Right as he had settled the plane shook like someone had torn the whole damn thing off it's hinges. Then a pillar of flames came and brought along with him a very pissed off Xander. The Powers tried to use their formidable powers to surprise him. But Xander was ready for it and just swatted the powers attack away. The Battle if you could call it that was more of a slaughter. The PTB's really fought. But they just didn't stand a chance against a pissed of Xander and the other being holding back their powers a bit. When Xander had eliminated his foes he looked around and saw the other being on the Chair. The being let his Drink vanish and stood up. Xander could feel the power rolling off of the man/thing/angel in waves. He was getting antsy. He then remembered where he was and lowered his own power down considerably. The being in front of him did the same and stood there grinning.

Xander was a little angry still: "What is this?"

Unknown was smiling: "This White-Knight is our way of saying we are really sorry. We just want the Hellmouth to be safe. With you there we can be sure of that. Even with what you did to your chosen Father."

Xander puzzled: "I think with what I am I can be more called the Red-Knight."

Unknown was still smiling: "I don't think so White-Knight. Your little excursion into your Fathers powers is now over. You will still have them But we can not let you just destroy everything willy nilly. You need your friends. They need you. And together you can be so much more than each of you could be alone."

Xander was getting scared: "Are you going to take away a part of my powers?"

Unknown: "Not at all. We are just, as you would say in D&D, putting a Bane on your powers. You will only be as strong as you need to be. That way your life will be a little more fun. At least from our perspective."

Xander calmed down instantly: "I can understand that. I was being a bit OP in that regard."

Unknown smiled: "Glad we could come to an agreement. Now off you go. You still have a lot to talk about with that blonde Girl."

And without letting him say anything the Unknown being waved his hand and put Xander back on earth in the Magic-Box. With that done he, without looking around, said: "Don't thank me. If he finds out that you are all still alive just banished to another place he will stop at nothing to come after you. And in turn after me."

The beings all vanished one by one and the Realm folded in on itself.

Magic-Box …

Buffy was sitting on the floor and holding on to her own knees. When she felt the telltale signs of Xanders new power arriving she jumped up. He appeared in the same spot he had vanished from. He looked like he was about to vomit. But he held it in. Swallowing a few time he got himself under control: "I really think that I should pray more often."

Buffy jumped at him throwing herself around his neck. Xander held on and turned to Giles when said man began to speak: "What do you mean by that Xander?"

Xander: "Well Giles. I found the Beings behind all of our problems. But I didn't get to kill them. Someone sent them off to I don't know where so I only thought at first that I was in control. Same being told me that I was needed here. My powers have taken a little nose dive. I D&D Terms they gave my Powers a Bane. I would only be a strong as I need to be. Whatever that means. You can let go now Buffy. I am not leaving the Hellmouth. But I still need some alone time."

Buffy wasn't having anything of it. She shook her head and said into Xanders shoulders: "I told you before Xander. I am going were you are going. I will be staying by your side until you forgive me? Or until you see how futile it is to work against me"

Xander smiled down at her and then looked over at Willow. She was still almost catatonic. Xander felt bad. He was still angry at her. But he didn't want to see her like this. So he walked over to the Yellow Crayon which she was still staring at. Still with Buffy who held on to him. Xander reached out and waved a hand over the Crayon. Willows eyes blinked a few times. The Crayon had mended itself. It wasn't perfect. But it was in one piece. Willow looked up into the slight smiling face of one Alexander LaVelle Harris. She could see the mischievous side of him. With a very puzzled look her head slightly to the side he walked around the Table, Squatted down and said with a steel in his voice: "Willow you are a Witch-Extraordinaere. But you have to learn a simple rule to magic. Everything you do will coming back to you threefold. This Crayon is connected to your magic. If your do the good white Magic your will see the Crayon get better. If you don't then you will see how you really look on the inside."

Willow looked down at the Crayon and smiled a little. Xander was still angry. But she could feel him giving her that Crayon was his way of saying that he would look over her. She picked up the Crayon and turned to Tara: "Tara would you help me make sure that I get this Crayon nice and shiny?"

Tara was all over her girlfriend: "Of course Willow. I will even make sure that you keep it that way."

Giles came forth with Jenny they had felt Willow go down the wrong way for a time. But now that she was determined he needed to say something: "Willow my dear. We will help you in that regard."

Willows smile glowed like a lightbulb. Xander turned to Buffy and said: "Buffy you have to go home and great your mother. I didn't make this deal with my Father and healing your mother for you to ignore her."

Buffy shook her head: "No Xan. I told you I am not going anywhere where you are not there. You will just leave me. I just can't take it. Even that short time you were up there was more than I could handle. Please don't turn me down."

Xander shrugged and picked Buffy up Bridal style. Turning around and wanting to walk out the door he was stopped by a word from Giles: "Could you come back one of these days and help me understand just what kind of Deal you have made Xander?"

Without turning he said with a nod: "Of course Giles. I will be back in a few days. I just have to wait and see how long it will take Buffy to let me go for long enough for that to happen."

Giles smiled. The Boy still had a special effect on his slayer. He just hoped for the best.

Xander walked with Buffy in his Arms back to her Mothers House. There he saw Joyce arriving home with a haul of food. Joyce turned around and pulled the cross and the watergun from somehwere. But relaxed when she saw who it was. She was a bit Puzzled about the reaction of her daughter. When Buffy saw her mom she so wanted to let go and dash over. But the fear of Xander walking away again and leaving her for good was still so in the forefront of her mind that she stepped down and pulled Xander along with him. When arriving at her mother Buffy positioned herself in a Way that she could see Xander out of the corner of her eye and feel him. She hugged her mother and pulled her along with the food into the House. She then dashed out and grabbed Xander by the hand pulling him in as well.

Joyce now sat in a Chair in the Living-Room and looking over at Xander still in his Devil-Form. She didn't know what to think. Buffy was holding on to him still. Xander turned to Joyce and said: "Sorry Mrs Summers. I don't know what has come over your daughter. I just feel that it will be really awkward."

Buffy let her face fall but pulled up when she heard her mother ask: "Buffy? Care to elaborate?"

Buffy swallowed and tried to calm herself. But it was without any real luck. Now she was doing her best to not pass out: "Mom, Xander I have done some horrible things. I don't think that it was all my fault though. I am not trying to make excuses. But Xander was really angry. He held me up by my throat. He had his full powers out. There in the Magic-Box I felt that a lot of spells put on me by the PTB's and other beings unravelled. I felt my real mind come out again. I always loved Xander. But something always got in my way. The PTB's always pulled a trick so we wouldn't get together. Now that all of there Spells are gone I fell like I just can't live without him. I don't wanna live without him. I don't care if he is evil incarnate. I love Xander. I love that big jerk. I don't wanna be without him. I can't be without him. Please don't let me be without him Mom."

Joyce thought about the revelation of her Daughter. She began to growl. Buffy looked up with a scared look. But Joyce looked straight at Xander: "Xander, have you found those things that did this to my little girl?"

Xander swallowed dry: "Yes Mrs Summers."

Joyce: "Please for the love of god call me Joyce."

Xander nodded: "Yes Joyce, I have found them. And I did hurt them a lot. I didn't get to kill them. But I think that is a good thing. Since the being that stopped me was as heavenly as I am Hell."

Joyce looked down and took a relieving breath. She then looked up at Buffy and said: "Buffy you are going up and taking a shower. Then Xander is going up and taking a shower. Don't argue little lady. I will not abide a dirty daughter during dinner. You two can sleep in your room. But no fooling around until I have my daughter on the pill. Understood Xander?"

Xander looked offended but kept his mouth shut.

Buffy got back into things: "But Mooom I am old enough to decide when I want to fool around with the man I love."

Joyce: "Yes you are Buffy. But I will not let you stop your education by getting pregnant. Xander will stay here. I have heard what happened to your Parents. You can stay here for real when you and Buffy tie the knot."

Xander suddenly got a bit of anger boiling up in him. Buffy could feel it. But she didn't dare do anything. But what Xander did after just floored her: "Xander shot out of his Chair changing into his Devil-Form and berated Joyce. She in turn sat back with a scared look. But quickly got into the shouting match.

Xander: "You listen here Joyce. I have Money, Power and the most Beautiful Girlfriend in the world. But if you think that you can tell me to just shut up and stay here when I have a house almost as big as a Castle on it's way here where I plan for the mother of my future kids to stay along with the only Woman I ever thought of being able to call mom then you must still be under some heavy medication. Because you must be delirious when you think I would let you be unguarded in a place where there have been multiple Vampires running in and out!"

Joyce: "Don't you yell at me young man. I will make sure that my Daughter and my future Son in law will behave until I have secured a way into the future for my Grandkids for me to spoil."

Xander: "Good"

Joyce: "Good"

Xander stopped up puzzled and replayed every word said. He then looked over at Buffys astonished look. Tilting his head back to Joyce he saw that she was smiling like a loon. Buffy slowly got into the grinning and Jumped out of the Chair with a squeel holding on to his neck while peppering him with kisses. Xanders mind took a holiday for a short second before he really figured out what had happened. HE had just played the fool in the worlds oldest Game. His true feelings had gotten the better of him. While still being peppered with kisses from Buffy he held on to her. Buffy buried her head in his neck and nuzzled him.

Joyce cleared her voice snapping Buffy out of her joy. She extracted herself from Xan and looked over to her mother. She only pointed at the stairs. Buffy understood and placed one last kiss on Xanders Cheek and then dashed up the stairs. Xander in turn dropped down in his place on the couch. Joyce came over and hugged him from the side. Xander reacted and held on to her as well. Joyce: "Buffy is so lucky to have you. You gave up everything to help me. You even turned yourself into a Devil. Please take care of my little girl. It is bothering me a little that my Daughter is getting something and I am not. But what can you do."

Xander froze a bit. Buffy who had come down again to as a joke ask Xander to come wash her back heard what her mother had said. She dashed down only in a towel and almost tripped when the towel came loose on her. She grabbed at the towel but lost her balance while running down the stairs. Xander who was still in his full Devil-Form looked up and saw Buffy fall in slowmotion down the stairs. Xander being the nice guy he was in his heart rushed out of said chair and accidentally ripped Joyce's Clothes while getting up with his claws.

Joyce only had a flimsy shirt on with those trainers Xander had taken her away in. She was just coming back from a shopping trip and didn't have anything else on. So when Xander sprang up he tore her clothes from bottom left to top right apart. She was standing in something that didn't do justice of hiding her womanly gifts verywell. Buffy couldn't keep up with what she wanted to safe. Her dignity or her own ass as she was falling down. So the towel came off and Buffy flew right into the Arms of one waiting Xander Harris. He had a good view of her as she fell crotch first into his stomach. The Feeling of slamming into Xander at full speed with her own Pussy sent shivers throughout her body. Xander felt the shivers run over him from Buffy. He had grabbed her in both of his arms So he could not do anything against his reaction from his own body. The Tent in his trousers were for all there to see. A power he had from his Father which he didn't have the time to tell his son was that everyone even seeing a glimpse of his member down south would be entranced by it. So a Buffy felt the shivers go down her spine and into her Pussy making her grind herself the more she was soon lost in this feeling. Joyce who had never felt anything like it before was shivering herself. She wanted to tare her eyes away from what her daughter was doing. She wanted to tell them to stop it. But the only thing she got out was a raspy: "Move down Buffy. This requires the whole attention off both of us."

Buffy who was so delirious with lust obeyed her mother. Joyce herself was there shredding her own clothes. Xander didn't know how to stop it so he just played along. Maybe he had to stay away for good from now on. But this night was worth it. Joyce and Buffy steered Xander up the stairs into Joyce' bedroom where they began to get rid of the rest of Xanders clothes.

Xander was pushed down on the bed by both Joyce and Buffy. Buffy pounced on him and kissed the living daylight out of him. Joyce went to work a little further south. Buffy soon followed. She helped her mother where ever she could and they were both soon rewarded. Xander blew his first load into their faces. Buffy and Joyce were cleaning each other now. Xander for his part began to play touchy feely with Joyce and Buffy. Both girls went all out with him. They had several hours of a good time.

The next morning Buffy and Joyce woke up with a Xander in his full form wedged between them. His member down south had awoken from the stirring of the girls. Joyce wanted to say something. But the look of pure devotion from her Daughter held her in her tracks. Xander began to stir. Joyce got the first sample of a Xander not really awake yet. He had found her to be the best teddybear. So he flipped her around and begun to hug her from behind. Buffy really enjoyed her mother in that position. So she came around and started to lick her Mother. Joyce's mind short-cicruited. She felt the joy from her daughter and the impressive member from behind. Suddenly Xander shifted and impaled her in one go. Joyce screamed out as she came like a freighttrain. Waking Xander up enough that he managed to think about what he was doing. So when Joyce found the boy beginning to respect her a little too muc she growled in his direction: "If you dare stop now you will regret it. Xander. No do your job to me and Buffy so we can get cleaned up and get down to get some breakfast."

Xander froze a bit but went into the fray. It was about noon when they came down to eat.


	12. Xander bashing Buffy

I have read stories about Buffy and Willow bashing with Xander automatically going slash with spike. Not in this one.

Xander had, had enough of everyone. He had heard the spiel from Buffy about him being the useless guy more than enough times. His mood had darkened considerable over the last 45 minutes that Buffy had been going on and on about him not being good enough for anything. So without saying a word he got up went in to the Weapons-Cage picked out a Sword he had made especially for Buffy stuffed it in his Duffel-Bag and went out the door.

Buffy was too gobsmacked to do anything. Because he didn't show any sign of anger or hatred. He didn't even snare or say anything to them. He just went over to the Weapons-Cage got the sword and went out the door. As Buffy finally managed to get her brain in gear she went out after him. But arriving outside she couldn't find him anywhere.

Using her Slaydar she tried to find him. But she only sensed the Hellmouth and her other Friends inside the Library. Xander was nowhere to be seen or felt. Going back into the Library they began to talk about what had prompted Xander to do that. Giles was left out of the Girl-Talk. When they couldn't find out anything Buffy turned to Giles who had made Tea for him and Wesley. The two brits were sitting in Giles' Office with an open door quietly drinking tea and reading old tooms.

Buffy: "Giles what's gotten into Xander just walking out in the middle of me telling him what I think of him. On top of all that he just takes my favourite Sword and leaves us all. What's going on here? ..."

Giles looking up from his book with a bored expression made Buffy pause a bit.

Buffy: "Giles? Talk to me please?"

Giles looked back down at his book. Placed a bookmarker on the page were he intended to continue reading. Placed the book on his Office-Table and took of his glasses cleaning them. After doing that he placed his glasses back on his nose and looked at Buffy with the same bored expression. Buffy meanwhile was getting antsy. The others were looking into the office and seeing the scene unfold.

Giles (irritated): "Buffy, Xander did that because he made that particular sword for you with the clear intend for you to use it as long as you are friends. For him to just take it and walk out of here makes me believe that he thinks that the two of you are no longer friends anymore. I would not be surprised if he would quit being friends with any one of you."

Wesley looked up at that sentence. Buffy was clearly getting angry but tried to hold her anger in check. The others were looking a bit more afraid.

Buffy (angry): "What do you mean Giles, Xander made this sword for me? Xander is not capable of doing things like that. He is the Zeppo. The one who always get hurt. I just want him to be safe."

Giles (still irritated): "Buffy, Xander has made all this slaying possible. The Stakes you all use were wilted by him in his free time. The Weapons-Cage was for two or three weapons that came from the Council, filled up by him. About 50 % of the Books in here practically belong to him. He found them around town and even went to LA to look for some of those Books. He came up with the idea of how to destroy the judge. His contribution to Plans surrounding the next big bad has always ended with the Big Bad slayed. He always used his loud shirts and good-natured banter to distract the vamps so you would have enough time to dust them. Even to the extend of him getting hurt so much. So you complaining to him about exactly these points was the last straw that broke the camels back so to speak. Now if you would excuse me Buffy there is a passage in this book that I would very much like to finish reading."

Giles picked up the book in front of him and continued reading. Buffy stood flabbergasted rooted to the spot. Gaping like a fish her mind was awhril on everything her Watcher had said. 'She wanted to curse someone. She wanted to hurt something. She wanted to kill many things right now. She wanted to be hugged by Xander. … Wait what? That wasn't on the menu. She didn't want to be hugged by Xander. Xander was off limits Willow had staked a claim on him. But she was with Oz. Xander was with Cordy. But Buffy could easily get that loudmouth off of Xander. She just had to … … … This was going nowhere.'

Buffy stormed out of the Office leaving the two Brits to their reading. The others in the library stood rooted to the spot. Could they really have been so wrong about Xander? No this was not something that could be right. … Or could it. Giles never lied. He was always right on point if he had enough time to think about something. This was definitely one of those times.

Buffy went for a patrol hoping to get something to hit, hurt and kill. Maybe even in that order. Since it was Saturday she knew that they wouldn't see Xander before Monday. Saturday was Computer-Class. But since Miss Calendar had died there wasn't really anyone who came to those classes. Xander did come because of Willow. But now. She would have to see if Xander really had broken off his ties with everyone.

Willows mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Was Xander really out of the picture? Something just didn't feel right with that sentence.

Cordy was not really coping. She was doing her best not to go bonkers around these people. She just stayed around to hear about the latest problem so she could stay out of it. Or was there more? No the dork had hurt her. He needed to at least get hurt as much as she was hurt. But had he not already suffered enough? She needed to get out of here. She had work in the morning.

Faith didn't know what was going on. She knew the Xan-Man was one of a kind. She knew he had strength inside of him. But how did she know that. Was it somekind of advanced slaydar? She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Wesley (curious): "Giles, would you believe that the young man could be trouble for the rest of us now that he is no longer aligned with us?"

Giles (thoughtful): "I do not know for sure Wesley. Xander has been a steady point in the life of most of the people here. He was always there with a joke or a commentary that made people stop and think. I fear that without him here this group will have a lot of trouble. He is not out of it yet though. He always said that the day he would leave was the day that he would take this one book with him. It is here on the bottom right in the Book-Case by the door."

Wesley checked the book just to be sure. Reading said book was maybe a clue to how the boy thought. As he looked at the indicated spot he only saw an empty place.

Wesley (thoughtful): "Giles, there is no book in said place."

Giles shot up and went over to the book-case. He looked for the book but found nothing. He started to search his Office. Maybe someone had placed the book somewhere. After searching his Office he sat down heavily on his chair. Wesley looked confused at the older man. Giles had taken off his Glasses and had laid them on the Table. He sat slumped in his Chair with one hand covering his face. A small voice from the Library interrupted them. Willow had come back.

Willow: "Giles? I was just returning that book I found in your Office. It looked familiar. I just had to read it. Sorry."

Giles looked up tiredly and saw Willow with a Book in hand that almost made him faint. Willow got a real scare when Giles shot up and grabbed the book out of Willow's hands. He inspected it for a little while and then placed it back in it's spot in the Book-Case by the door.

Giles: "Sorry about that Willow. But that book has a lot of special meaning to me."

Willow (sorry): "I know Giles I overheard you. Sorry about that again. I didn't know. I just found it by accident and found it written in Xanders handwriting. Please don't be angry. I just needed to read it."

Giles: "So you know what is in it?"

Willow: "Yes Giles. It is everything Xander knows about D&D and recipes he knows about how to brew things that make Vampires and other Demons go dead. He continues to write in it from day to day."

Wesley (curious): "But miss Rosenberg. Why did he say he would take it with him if he went away from here?"

Willow: "I am not sure about that Wesley. I just know that he only keeps it in a place he calls safe. If he left with it, ..."

Wesley (understanding): "It would mean he would not think us to be safe to be around."

Giles (downhearted): "Which would mean that we wouldn't see him coming if he deemed any one of us a danger."

Wesley and Willow looked a bit apprehensive at that. Giles saw and expanded on that.

Giles: "His Possessions are not gone. They have fused with him. He can use the gifts given to him by his three possessions. I have tried to find anything to get these things out of him. But nothing can help. The only thing that could help would be a spell to break to connection between those four."

Willow (exited): "Why don't we do that Giles? If it's the only thing that works?"

Giles (determined): Because Willow that would outright kill him. Because the spell would break the bond of the soul, the soldier, the Hyena and the fishmonster. It would break him into four equal parts. Not Mystically but literately physically breaking him into four parts."

Willow (downhearted): "Oh. Okay Giles. I will be going home now. Oz is waiting."

Giles: "Okay Willow off you go."

Willow went over to Oz waiting. She saw in the eyes of her Boyfriend that he was thinking about many things that were said today. She would just hope that it would not come between them. Giles was sitting back down in his Office and saw Wesley flipping through the Book from Xander. He had a notepad by his side and was taking notes. Curious, Giles sat forward and watched his fellow Watcher work. Recipes about how to make a Molotov-cocktail and other things that were equally destructive to Monsters and Humans to how to whittle a perfect stake.

Giles sat back and waited until Wesley had put the Book back in it place and went home. Giles closed up the Library and went home himself.

Xander's Viewpoint after he left …

Running to his car, knowing he didn't have much time before Buffy would come after him, he wanted to get out of the way to a place he had found. Starting the Car up and driving off he disappeared around a corner not seeing Buffy. He breathed a sigh of relive when he thought he was safely out of the way for now at least. He still had to go to school on Saturday. But that gave him at least a few hours to put the sword away and possibly forget where it was. Buffy would try to get him to tell where he had stashed it.

Unless he could finally do things his way. At the Moment he stood up to grab the weapon he only thought he would get as far as grab it before Buffy would interfere. Now he had the favourite weapon of the slayer and no plan on how to deal. But Xander wasn't the man with the plans for nothing. At least that was what he was calling himself. So he began to think. He had a place to stay. The place was paid for it was clean and well kept. Giving himself out as a distant descendant of one Ted Buchanan was easy. He only never used Ted's Pad because he promise Willow to never leave his parents. Now that Willow held him as a person non grata he could act as he always wanted to. Buffy wouldn't come near this place. He had stayed at the house when his father got to angry.

He had thought about trying to safe his mother. But she had fallen too deep into the Bottle. She was just a drunken wreck as his Father. But how to do this properly? He still needed friends. He could try and contact his pack. They still were trackable. They had all left Sunnydale. But he still had a way to find them. But could he try and force them back down here just for his sake of needing friends? The answer was a solid no. Amy Madison could be a thing if he could get her out of Willows house. That needed research. As Xander approached the House he opened the Garage seeing the Garage still occupied with Ted's old 57 chevy. He had found it in the Garage when he had raided the place.

Parking in the other spot he went into the House and searched it. His protections had held. No Vampire had come in. He went out into the Garage and started up the 57 Chevy for a short time just to get the motor running. It stuttered a bit in the beginning but started to pick up. Ted may have been a nutcase. But the car was really in Mint condition. After shutting the car down again he went back inside and placed the Sword in a place in the house he had warded against anything that wasn't his friend.

Xander couldn't do magic. But one thing he was really good at was Runes. He had found a book about it in Giles' collection. He had 'borrowed' it but never actually given it back. He had copied the info in the book for some time now. But never found the time and place to bring it back. He had at one point found the Library empty and wanted to place to book back. But then Giles had come back so he had to find an excuse. His excuse was the Book about his D&D Characters and other things he had found were funny to work on. He had the Info in at least 3 other places. But it was always a hassle to get the info from the other places. So he actually loved the book.

So giving Giles a speech about how he would come get the book when he left was the only excuse he could come up with at the time. As time went on he came back to the Library and continued to write in it. It became something of a natural thing for him and Giles. Giles would always look a bit scared when he saw him come in and take the book. But he began to relax when he just wrote in it and put it back. He began to treat it like the thing it was. It was a symbol of him holding the G-Man in high hopes.

Now he wasn't sure if he should get it or just let it be. He had copied the info on another book he had with him. But that didn't change the feeling about how Giles would be devastated if he would come and get it. He needed to think about that.

Coming out of the shower he dressed in something comfortable and sat down in the newly refurnished Living-Room. Warding houses of people who he had met on his walks around town had netted him a little money. He had not kept much of it but put it in Ted's House. No it was his house now. He stood as the owner. Well not him specifically. But Him as Alexander Smith. Not very inventive he knew that. But if he kept up the charade of being Alexander LaVelle Harris for a time he should have enough clout to get Willow of his track without her just plain following him home. So that would last probably about a Week maybe a month tops before she either found his tracks in the housing-listings or just plain got Buffy to follow him.

So he was going to enjoy his time alone as long as it lasted. Alexander Smith had a bankaccount and a social security number that even got him a little check from the Military. It was after all Alexander Smith that stole the rocket launcher from the Sunnydale-Military. Somebody had botched his fault records and made Alexander Smith a deep cover agent. The trip to LA to get his Medical-files in order had been a real problem. But the time away from the Hellmouth for two days was enough time for him to do so.

He went through the mail coming in from the Military and found a new check from the Military. Alexander Smith' account would grow again. He had enough to make a new contribution to the growing found of one Alexander LaVelle Harris when he turned 18. Alexander Smith had a little connection to Alexander LaVelle Harris. They had met and one found he liked the other. The Fund was in Smiths name but Alexander LaVelle Harris was going to get it when he turned 18. Old enough that his parent couldn't do anything against it.

A Letter stood out in form of an official Law-Firm. The Initials where WR&H. Going in on the Secure-Table he had made with a lot of Runes he placed the letter on the Table and it began to glow in some places. The Letter had a few traps on it. But the runes and his own safety measures. Was enough to not do anything to him. He let the Table do it's work and opened the letter.

Dear Mr Smith

Our Law-Firm is highly Interested in getting you in for a formal talk about your qualities as a special-agent of Uncle Sam. We would pay you very well for just showing up. We do believe that you already have found the small trinkets placed on this letter. Please if you do accept do not burn this letter.

However if you are really not interested than please just do with the letter as you please. The last ward on the Letter will disappear when the letter is destroyed.

Sincerely

Lindsay MacDonald

Xander sat at his Table and thought about it. He didn't know the Law-Firm. But any company that dealt with magic in their letters were not some one he wanted to deal with. So he placed the Letter in an ashtray and burned the letter. A short dark flame shot up first then the normal yellow flames of paper burning was seen. Xander let the Paper burn til there was only ash. Then he doused the paper in holy-water and placed it inside a circle he had made.

Next morning he went to School. He needed to see if the others were going to be problems. He took the 57 Chevy. Maybe a wrong call. But he needed to know without them seeing him. The Car was good. But with a hat and sunglasses he was almost certain he would not be known. Driving to school he felt like a million Bucks. Arriving there was a different matter. He stepped out of the Car dressed in some fancy Clothes he had bought. It wasn't anything new. But he knew it was something Xander, School-Clown and Zeppo could not afford. So he was now in his Smith Persona. He didn't know why he was doing it. But he had used all his knowledge to do this right. A Necklace among the many he already had on that made him be surrounded by a "Some one else problem field" made him hope that no one would recognize him to begin with. He walked around the School-Grounds and found Buffy and Willow gaping at him. He walked past them with a little distance not to look like he was trying to listen to them. He saw how they looked. The really was on the lookout for him.

But that could not be allowed right now. He acted as if he didn't find what he was looking for and went back to his car and drove off. Quickly driving home and changing he went back to school without the necklace on. He didn't need long so he had enough time to come back to school in due time. But classes were about to start so he had to jump to it. He made it right on time. Sitting down the Bell tolled. Classes went surprisingly well. After School was out though it was another thing. Buffy came barrelling down on him before he could do anything else.

Buffy had seen Xander. He was playing the silent game the whole day. She was going mad. Now at the end of the School-Day she waited until he was out of School and then wanted to interrogate him. But something inside of her reminded her of Giles words. She stopped short of him and went over some things in her head. Xander could be seen a little apprehensive. But she soon decided that it could wait. So she stormed over to him and dragged him to the Library. Cordy and everybody else having seen the exchange went after them after she had given her sheep the usual look of don't come after me. I will tell you the necessary info later.

Buffy had Xander in the Library when he suddenly and without warning used his own power out of shear furiousness. To propel her away from him and into the wall besides Giles' Office. The others looked at him like he had grown another head. But his anger was prominent. Buffy jumped of and wanted to pound him to paste. Xander saw and accessed his soldier- and Hyena-Possessions. During the fuse of the three other occupants in his mind the usual telltale of glowing eyes had gone silent if he didn't use too much of his power. So Buffy didn't have time react when she went on the attack and found herself on the floor in a hold that would either see her with a broken neck or otherwise seriously injured. The Strain on her neck was immense.

Giles found his equilibrium first.

Giles (agitated): "Buffy stop resisting. Xander please let her up. She will not attack you. Right Buffy?"

Buffy (scared): "I wont Giles. Just tell this thing to let me up."

Giles: "Buffy this 'thing' is Xander not holding back. I will explain once we all sit down."

Buffy almost believed Giles. But not just. She needed more info on that one. Xander was not supposed to have that much power. Xander jumped up and out of the way. He was sure that Buffy would try to attack him again. She did a spin around in hope of tripping him. But he was out of her reach before she could do it.

Standing up she wanted to go on the attack again despite what she had promised Giles. This thing wasn't Xander. Giles saw and did something he rarely did with Buffy.

Giles (Angry): "Elisabeth Anne Summers, you stop this foolishness this instant or so help me I will have to let your mother know how you are behaving around here!"

This had the immediate reaction out of Buffy to stop in her tracks and flying out of her angry level right in to the very scared little girl. She was looking at Giles as if he had just taken away her favourite doll. She meekly walked over to the Library-Table and sat down on the far end away from Xander. Giles sat down himself waiting for the rest to sit down as well.

Discussing things went slow from the start. But Buffy had to acquiesce Giles' claim on Xander being the same as he always was. It was just his latent powers that nobody could remove lest they wanted to kill him. Buffy almost threw up at that. Willow had looked at the spell when Giles brought the book out. She had a very teary look on. Xander stood up and went over to Giles's Office and got the Book out. Giles went a little white. Buffy saw and questioned him.

After Giles' explanation she looked over to Xander standing there with his book in his hands about to walk off. But after a second of thinking he went over to the Table and slammed the book on the table.

Xander: "You Girls always wanted me out of the Slaying Business. Well I am not out of the Slaying Business. I am just out of this group. We meet in passing? I may even say hello to you. We meet on the battlefield? Anyone stupid enough to bring a monster to the fight will see it destroyed if I can find the time in battle. You are not the apex Predator of the Underworld any more Buffy. I am going to do what I can to help those I still see as friends. … … … I am sorry to say that none of you fit the bill any more. This Book is now just what the rest of them in here are. A Memory from some one you never knew."

With that Xander wanted to walk out of the Library in a manly fashion. But Buffy was not the ditzy blond she was portraying. She had put the clues together faster than anyone else. So when Xander turned around and started to walk away she jumped up and tackled him to the ground trying to hug him into submission. She had seen the reaction around the table and seen if Xander now left without any one at least getting a word in edgewise they would not recover from it.

But her plan derailed when her tackle was turned into a pinning move where Xander had his hand on her throat. He was not pushing hard nor cutting her air off. But if she tried to do anything he would hurt her. It was a disturbing kind of turn on in her mind. She schooled her features and started to talk.

Buffy (calm): "Xander please, let us try to make amends. I know quite hippogrif of me. But still just let us talk about it."

Xander: "Hippocrite, Buffy."

Xander stood back up and helped Buffy back to her feet: "Maybe in few days Buffy. But right now you guys are the last people I want to see. I have finally stopped holding back. This is who I am. I am not the Zeppo. I am not only the Doughnut getter. I have powers of my own. I can fight. But you needed the knowledge you would be the best so you could function. Please just let me go for now. We will talk at some point. But if I don't talk to you don't try to get me into a discussion. I need this time for me."

Cordy saw what was going on. The dork needed to distance himself from these people. Maybe she could use that. But his next words x'ed that.

Xander: "That means you two Cordy. I know what is going on. But you have pulled my life through the shitter for the whole school to see. If you come at me I will bury you."

Cordy (angry): "You bury me? The School-Looser? What do you think you can do?"

Xander: "Not much Cordy, just enough to make your life among your sheep a living hell. You are forgetting that I know as much about you as you know about me. But I am not a petty little spoiled Princess that thinks her sheep will stay with her after School is out. Socialite-Top-dogs are usually the last in world to find a descent job. Besides your acting sucks eggs."

Cordy began to fume but at the same time she was scared. Xander did know a lot of things she didn't want the others to find out. But how to do this. Xander the White-Knight came to her rescue.

Xander: "Cordy I think it would be best if we continue our usual banter in front of everyone out there. Keep up the status quo. But I will change a bit over time. So try to keep up with the change."

With those last words he walked out the door and vanished. Cordy walked out the door and went straight home. She needed to fume for herself. The Dork was right. She would just need to keep up the Status Quo with him. Then they could work around each other. She hated him more for finding it out first.

Back in the Library Buffy and the others went through a little crisis. They knew that Xander had effectively broken their friendship right here in the Library. But he also said that there maybe was hope. But the bashing that she would get from her Mother was gonna be epic. Her mom liked Xander. If he was a little older she even thought that her mother would go for him.

Buffy and Willow excused themselves and went home. Oz went with Willow and Buffy went straight home. At home her mother saw that her little Girl was going through something. She inquired about it during dinner.

Joyce: "So Buffy, what's going on? You look like you just lost a good friend?"

Joyce was sure she saw Buffy flinch at the last words. So she digged a little deeper.

Joyce: "Did Willow or Xander do something to you?"

Buffy: "No mom. I messed up my friendship with Xander. We worked on a project in the Library and things just got out of hand. I really did the worst thing I could do to him. But I don't think that all is lost. He did say that we where going to talk about it at one point. But right now he need time away from all of us."

Joyce stopped working for a second. She always thought that Xander was the one thing in her daughters life that was constant. Now seeing her so devastated about the loss of someone so close to her? This was something else. She wanted to say something to her Daughter. But what. Buffy tried to excuse herself to get out of this. Joyce seemed to know what Buffy was going through. So as she saw her daughter walk up to her room she called after her that she wanted to talk to Xander if she could pull it. Buffy stopped shortly but vanished up the stairs. She didn't have the brain to get into slaying tonight.

Giles had already seen to it. Willow was sitting at home with Oz and really trying to make amend. But even Oz saw that something was off. Willow needed cuddles. They had a hard time.

Xander was sitting by himself and wallowing in self pity. He knew that he needed to come out of this funk. But this was not going to be easy. But Xander eventually decided that he needed to send a message to anybody. So he found time to ready himself for Monday.

Monday rolled around and found Xander in his new clothes driving his new car and just plain showing off. Xander didn't need to see the others yet. But he just wanted to show off a bit. Cordy and her Sheep noticed the new car first. She remembered it from the other day. Then she saw the dork step out of the car. In Clothes that were not brand new but new enough that she actually couldn't grill him on that. But she was not the Queen C of the School for nothing. So going up to him and starting on her usual banter. Xander answered back as usual. They went into their normal Banter. Some People went back to their lives. Others started to see the dork as a brand new person. He still kept up the social standard by bantering with Cordy like normal. But as they parted everyone could see that Xander held himself differently. He was not holding back. Xander liked the new attention he was getting. But he also saw Buffy and Willow watching from afar. Now he just had to plug that particular hole in his life.

Easier said than done. But he was getting there. He was sure. During lunch Buffy came over and said that her Mother wanted to talk to him. After saying that she wanted to walk away. But Xander could see that she was really working herself up over it. So he came to a decision.

Xander: "Buffy, stop worrying over nothing. I will still help when needed. I said I just need some time to think. I will come to talk to your mom. We will talk then."

Buffy became a little giddy after that. She had a possible way to get her Xander back. She had done a lot of thinking the whole evening. She found out that Angel was loosing his place in her heart. She found out that the mysterious Character of Angel didn't apply to her any more. But what did. That was not something she had found out yet. But she needed to talk to Xander about this.


	13. Xander leaving? Or is he?

This story is so far off the beaten Path. I am taking a lot of liberties. If you don't like any of that skip this one.

Leaving...

Xander knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. He looked around and saw all the faces of his former friend looking at him with disdain. He wanted to say so much. But he just couldn't bring the strength. So he slumped his shoulders and turned towards the doors of the Library and just walked off. He didn't see Willow looking at him with fear in her eyes. It wasn't fear of him. It was fear for him. She knew that he was fragile. Now he had lost everything. Thanks to her lie and Buffy's decision to keep him fray adjacent.

He tuned everyone out. He didn't need the flag from Buffy finally getting what she wanted. So he just kept walking. Arriving at his own apartment he got a little bag together and began to walk off. His car had died a few days ago. So getting out of Sunnydale wasn't that easy. He got to the Busstop and paid for the last bus out of Sunnydale. He drove off to San Francisco. Back in the Library Willow finally got the strength to ask Buffy if she hadn't been a bit mean to him.

Buffy for her part was just happy that he finally was out of the Slaying. She only said that she would ask him next Monday when she saw him in School. She knew where he lived. If she wanted to see him she could always walk over to him and break down his door. Willow didn't believe that. She saw the look Xander had in his eyes. She thought that he would not show up for a while. If ever.

Monday rolled around and Buffy was waiting at her locker along with Willow to see if Xander would show up. She had time to think about what she had said and found out that she indeed had been a bit out of line with some of her words. Now she only had to find him and apologize to him. But the last bell tolled and Xander still hadn't shown up. She briefly looked over to Willow and saw the tears she had in her eyes. Buffy was starting to get a little alarmed. She would try after school to find him.

After School she went over to his Apartment and found the owner with a moving van moving Xander's possessions out. She walked over to him and engaged in a talk.

Owner: "What do you want?"

Buffy a bit taken aback: "I wanted to ask what you are doing with all these things?"

Owner: "The Person who rented this dumb vanished leaving nothing behind. His bankaccount is empty. Everything of value is gone. All this is just garbage. He even owns me three months rent."

Buffy was beginning to get worried: "Okay thank you goodbye."

The Owner just grunted and went back to watching carefully over the things the Moving-People carried out to see if anything could at least get some value. Buffy meanwhile ran off towards Willows home. Arriving there she saw Willow sitting on her frontporch and crying her eyes out. Buffy came over and looked over what she had found. It was a letter from Xander.

Dear Willow

If you are reading this means I am either dead or just gone. The Day my parents died because of their Alcohol-Abuse was a somewhat happy day. But the weeks after was hell. Buffy only had eyes for Dead-Boy and she demanded more and more sugar from me just to keep me on. I spent enough money on her to buy myself a descent house. But she wanted even more. Now I am either dead or gone. Your scrying spell wont work either if I am alive. I have made sure of that. So don't think that you can find me with your petty magic. I was the one who helped you along when everyone else didn't care. I was the one who made sure Buffy survived the Masters-Cave. Not Dead-Boy. But Buffy just didn't care. Now she threw all those things at me? It was enough. So I either went out and got myself killed or just went off. Depending on how devastated Buffy made me.

Bye Willow.

We will never see each other again. By the way. Tell that Bitch aka Buffy that she can go die in a corner. I am done with her and her demanding ways. I am blaming her and her alone on this.

Xander.

Buffy read the letter again and again. She finally let the letter drop and broke down. Her way with Xander had made it possible that he could have gotten himself killed. She pulled herself together and Pulled Willow up along with her. They both went over to the Library. There she put Willow still crying in a chair and gave Giles the Letter. Angel came walking in through the sewer entrance as Giles was reading the Letter for a second time out loud. Angel was just coming out of the Stacks when he came to the part about the Masters-Cave.

Buffy had felt Angel when he came in. So she had him in her vision when she saw him flinch as Giles read the part that it was all Xander that did it. She got angry and homed in on him. Angel came up short and felt Buffy clobber him in the face with a punch that sent him into the dark.

Buffy was pissed: "So you just let me believe that he couldn't do anything? You didn't tell me that it was him that got you down there? I believed you when you said that you were the one who helped me during that time. But it was all him. It wouldn't surprise me if he did help me out during other times as well. You will get out of Sunnydale and find him. Don't come back before you have found him. If you do then you are dust."

Buffy waited three seconds before she advanced on Angel. He in turn fled the Library for parts unknown. Cordelia had come in during Buffy's rant. She began to go white. She had thrown some mean things in Xanders face also. She stopped short of the Doors and walked back out leaving for home trying to think about things that she had done.

Three weeks later …

Buffy had still not forgiven Angel. He had come back with info about what he had found out about what the boy had done. But he had always said it to Giles. He had waited until Buffy was gone. Willow was slowly getting back into things. But it was a hard process. Oz helped her out a lot. But she just couldn't get the letter out of her mind. The Scoobys luck with the slaying was down. Even up with the PTB's it was noticed.

PTB's realm …

East: "I didn't think that one man could make such a difference."

North: "True. But they are going to come out of that funk they are in sooner or later. They just have to. There are many things going on that need their full power."

West: "I doubt that it will be that easy. They only are now finding out what we have been trying to hide from them what he did. It will only be a matter of time before they will connect the dots and recognize that we are the ones to blame. Then we will be many Champions short."

North: "Why do you think that?"

West: "Because the souled Champioin has just found the Evidence that it was us who orchestrated everything."

South: "We can not stop him. The others watching over us would find out."

East: "Are they watching?"

South: "They never stopped since the Boy left the Hellmouth."

North: "Blast. We have to find him. Maybe we can make his return a little more appealing."

East: "Aye."

West: "Aye."

South: "Aye."

Sunnydale …

Angel was back on the Hellmouth he had found the last evidence that it wasn't his fault alone. Some higher beings calling themselves Powers that Be had played them. It took several weeks of digging and a trip to the best Seer he knew. But now he had the Info. He knew that Buffy still was fuming. He heard it from Giles. Arriving at the Library he saw Buffy leave for patrol. He went in to the Library and left the clue in front of Giles without a word. They had done so all those times so he wouldn't be in the Library for long. Getting the Final Clue to Giles he saw his work done and left for LA. He had found a nice place to live there. Work was plenty. He even had found an income. Buffy would never know.

San Francisco …

Xander had found his luck in San Fran. He had taken work in a Construction-Company and found it better than in Sunnydale. He had worked his way up the ladder and was now the youngest branch leader. The owners had bought a company a few hundred miles south of San Fran for him to lead. He was expected to show up there in a few days. He hadn't read the file yet he had just said yes. Now he was sitting in his rented Apartment from the Company and looked the file over. When he came to the Company's name and address he froze. Three Weeks away form the blasted Hellmouth. Three Weeks away from the People he hated with a vengance.

Now he had to go back there or loose his Job with the Company. They had overlooked his lack of Education. They had overlooked his lack of skill. They had trained him on the job and he had progressed stupidly fast. Unknown to them and him they had been played by the PTB's. The deal was that if Xander would have a good job where he didn't need to bee on site with every Place he could help out the Scoobys form time to time and maybe even get back into things with the Slayer. They had even pulled Angel out of there so she could learn who she wanted.

Their plan was going up nicely so far. The Slayer had felt that something was missing in her life. Every man she saw was seemingly nothing. Every fight was nothing. She was good. But something was missing. The Boy had learned to fight. He had learned to work his own Powers. He now only had to get back to the Group and keep them alive and their spirits up. It now came down to the Boy's decision.

Xander was reading the File again. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Out of shear frustration he called out loud: "What is this shit? Can somebody please explain what is going on here?"

The PTB's had waited for that. Whistler knew his cue. He arrived in the Living-Room a little away from Xander.

Xander: "Oh no. Whistler, the goto guy from the Power that be. So they want to have me back there?"

Whistler: "Right on the mark my boy. The Slayer and her merry band of misfits are down on their luck. Buffy is going to die soon if you don't come back there and help them out."

Xander: "Buffy can go be sucked dry by a vampire for all I care. She is so not my problem. If I go down there it would only be because I could lord over them all what I have achieved in those short three weeks. I do know that you did all this. But it would still be something I could brag about."

Whistler: "Sure boy, but for how long? Do you think the PTB's would let you keep it if you didn't do you second job?"

Xander slumped with his shoulders: "I do hate when you guys put me between a rock and hard place."

Whistler grinned: "don't you know it."

Xander grunting: "Okay Whistler. I will be there for them in emergencies. But they really have to work for anything they get from me."

Whistler smiled: "We knew you would say that. Believe me we have it all planed out."

Xander shuddered as Whistler vanished into thin air. Whistler got to Sunnydale and found the Slayer in a fight with three Vamps. They were almost winning. Whistler let the slayer dust them before he made himself noticeable.

Buffy flew around and saw him: "Whistler, what do you want? I know your Bosses have done all of this."

Whistler apologetic: "I know slayer. But we have made amends. The White-Knight is on his way back to you all. His is still pissed at you all. But he is at least willing to help you out if things get dicey."

Buffy found that hard to believe. Whistler threw a news-paper to her and she read the overtitle. It was the local paper. It read: "Youngest CEO in history takes over the local Construction-Company." Beneath the title was a picture of one Xander Harris smiling to the Cameras.

Buffy began to smile: "So he is really coming back?"

Whistler nodded. Buffy let out a squeal and jumped up and down. Whistler cleared his voice and pointed over Buffys shoulder. She stopped and looked at him. Buffy looked back over her shoulder and saw 5 Vamps coming out of the Dark with their faces in full regalia and salivating. Buffy blew Whistler a kiss put the News-paper securely inside her bra and went to work on those 5. They didn't stand a chance.

Whistler vanished up to the PTB's and nodded. They looked at each other and looked at their Veil of Possibilities. It showed them that it would be close. But they could get it to work if the White-Knight would play along.


	14. Message from me

Hello There

It's me the self proclaimed King of Cringe. I have made a Page for those who are interested. I am not looking for donations. If one or even some of you want to give something, then it's fine with me. I just thought about making a page where I can give you guys updates about what I am up to. I will not be limiting the Content on the -Page any. It's just for us to communicate. Or for you to rave and rant about how stupid I am.

I will though only respond to certain types of comments. This is your King of Cringe signing off.


	15. To Harem or not to Harem

The tender love of a woman. That was something Xander hadn't felt in like forever. The last time was with his Mother. He was only 7 when he got his last hug from her. So it was no wonder he was a little touch starved. But his mind began to real when the first signs of someone like him. For one he was glad that someone showed interest in him. But on the other hand his paranoia was almost too great for him to fight against. It was the part of him that he hid away from all the others.

Cordy was somewhat showing her true side. That was atleast Xanders first thought when she began to show him that she actually cared. Of course she only showed it when nobody was looking. He was standing in the corridor by his Locker and looking inside of it. He closed it and walked off. Suddenly deciding to hide in a Class-Room away from everybody. He could curse his Paranoia some times. All because he heard a little noise that he didn't know.

From the inside of the Class-Room he heard Cordy and her Sheep walking by.

Harmony: "What is it with you and the Looser Cordy. Are you really falling for him in some way?"

Cordy: "No of course not Harm. But he is the best bet to get protection from things that doesn't make sense. He already saved my life a few times. I just thought that I could give him a little more incentive for the next time."

Aura: "So what?"

Cordy: "Basically I am using him. Buffy and Willow are not much better. Buffy somehow likes him. Not enough for a Boyfriend. But enough to keep him around. Willow and her have somekind of weird contract. So long as Willow doesn't try first Buffy will always let him down."

Harmony: "Do you think that Willow will ever user her Privilege?"

Cordy: "Not a chance. She doesn't love him like that. She only wants to keep him around as a gopher."

Aura: "Evil, I like it."

Xander had sat down on the other side of the door and waited until everyone was gone. He opened the door and looked around. He had heard in which direction Cordy and her Sheep left. So he quickly left in the other direction. He had a blue streak to prepare. No body would see him for a full week. It was almost valentine. He wanted to ask Cordy to the Dance. But now he hadn't left his latest Hideout. It was a rundown Church on the edge of town. Out here you had nothing. Not even Vamps and Monsters. So Xander had made himself a home here. When he was sufficiently sad and down he wanted to get out and fight something. But this could not do. Xander got a fighting spirit that for him felt out of this world. He trained for almost three months. Three Months that were hell for him. He would show them. Valentines was almost over. The School-Year was also almost over. Xander had started on his GED's at one point under a false name. He would then go up and do the GED's in one go. He had it all planed out. He would be finished a whole Year before the rest. He could then go out on the hunt for real.

Unknown to him the Scoobys and the whole school had searched for him for a time. Willow, Jenny and Giles had tried to do a Scrying-Spell to find him. But it only got them the info that he was alive. But not where he was or even a picture. What not many knew was that all that evil energy that the hellmouth dispersed also had another effect. The Area Xander had stayed in was an area where no energy was. All Energy only came in never out. Xander hadn't felt multiple spells being removed from him. He didn't feel the Primal Spirit, the Soldier and the Fishmonster being incorporated into his own soul.

Xander was now a good 6.2 feet tall with all of his baby fat gone. His rigorous training toned and honed his body in a way that was crazy. Along with the enhancements, Xander now looked like a typical fighter right out of one of his Superhero-Comics. His training also covered his mind because of the GED. Xander had found another point to this place. Many things would end up here and not leave. It was a Monster Grave-Yard where old Monsters came to die. The first couple of Monster who came here had stayed away from the boy. But when they saw the Boy grow into a Man a new legend would slowly arise. Inside of those first two Months a few monsters who were old and tired had shown up at Xanders Church and begun to fight with him. Xander at first never thought that the monsters who were coming to him just wanted to die. But he got the idea at one evening when he was training like a madman again when a family of seven Monsters came up. The oldest Monster waited until Xander had seen them. Xander for his part had seen the Monster out of the corner of his eye and finished his set. He then walked over to the bench he had placed his towel on and patted himself dry. When that was finished he laid the towel back in place and turned to the Monsters: "Greetings. What makes you come here?"

The old Monster came up and bowed slightly: "Greetings Saviour. My name is Grokahn the leader of the Vahalnahash Clan. I am getting up in years and would like for you to take my life in battle."

Xander stood back and studied the old Monster: "What about your Family? Would they try to revenge your death?"

Grokahn smiled: "No Saviour. My Family is only here to witness my last battle and fest on my flesh before they move on to more safer pastures. All we own of value has been packed in this Chest. It is for you to keep should you succeed in killing me."

Two strong Demon came up with a big chest. Xander didn't see what was inside. When they wanted to open it he held up his hand: "Don't. Keep it closed. Grokahn wants a fair fight. I could not give him that if I get distracted by whatever is in that Chest. We will look it over in peace when Grokahn rests with his ancestors."

The two Demons bowed and placed the chest by the Church. Xander had caught himself quickly and nodded to the old Demon: "When do you want to do this?"

Grokahn pulled a sword out and said: "Now would please me immensely."

Xander smiled and pulled his own two shortswords out and readied for a fight. The eldest female Demon came up and stood as a kind of referee. Xander and Grokahn stood at the ready. The Female Demon waved a hand for them to begin. Grokahn attacked with everything he had. Xander was glad that he had trained so hard. He knew he wouldn't have stood a chance other wise. The fight took a lot out of both contestants. Xander was strong and fast. Grokahn equalled him in that. Then Xander could see Grokahns age show. The old Demon made one mistake and Xander used it to attack him and slash at his stomach. Grokahn didn't have the speed to get out of the way. But he smiled when he fell by Xanders sword.

Xander held the old Demons head up and smiled down at him. Grokahn looked up with an equal smile and said: "Thanks for letting this old Demon feel the thrill of the fight once more Saviour. Cut off my head with your Sword. Let it end now."

Xander smiled and laid the old Demons head down on a pile of moss and grass. He then pulled his sword over to him and said: "Have fun in your travels with your ancestors."

Xander then beheaded the old Demon and watched as he died. The light of fire going out in his eyes. When Xander stood back up and looked over the others he saw some tears and still smiling faces. The eldest Demon came over and nodded: "You did well Saviour. Our clan has it's honour back. Please take the chest. It is but a small token for what you have done for us. We will now go and prepare the last ritual. Goodbye Saviour."

Xander nodded at the old Woman with a smile and watched them leave. They had hoisted the old Demon up and where now walking into the dark. Xander walked over to the Chest and opened it. He gasped a bit when he looked inside. He saw gold and jewels, things of worth and weapons all displayed neatly. Xander for his part started to pull the chest inside and let it by the door. He let it stay open just so he could look at his new fortune.

As he started to pull the Chest inside he was concentrated on that and didn't see the Vampire with a soul vanish in to the dark. Angel was watching the Vahalnahash Clan from afar to see where they went. When he saw Xander he wanted to interrupt and help the boy. But when he heard the plea of the eldest he stopped himself. It would not make do for him to go against the old Demon. Angel knew Grokahn. Despite his age Angel didn't want to fight against him. He was far too good. Angel would win. But it would still be close. Angel walked off and went over to the Library. He needed to talk to Giles.

Library …

Giles had just sent Buffy and Willow home. He was now in the middle to close up the Office when Angel came out of the dark: "Giles, we need to talk."

Giles flew around and said: "Don't do that Angel. We are all a bit on edge because of this situation."

Angel appologised: "Sorry Giles but this is important."

Giles sat down on the Table and waved for Angel to do the same. Angel sat down and began his tale of his evening. Giles listened and almost couldn't believe what had happened: "So to sum it up. Xander has been staying out there in this Church and tonight he has been fighting the old Leader of the Vahalnahash Clan so the old Leader could die within a fight?"

Angel sighed: "It's a bit more complicated than just that Giles. Vahalnahash Demons have a strict ritual of succession. Their current leader has to be bested in Battle and the Body given to the Clan for consummation. If that doesn't happen the whole clan will go to war with all around them. Their clan is small in numbers but every single member even the youngest ones can be dangerous to a slayer. They know how to fight Giles. At the age of two years the youngest ones can wield a sword better than most humans. Grokahn was one of their oldest. Sure he wasn't as fast. But."

Giles understood: "But even Power can not best that much knowledge. How did he do?"

Angel understood who Giles was asking about: "They were equal. Grokahn made one mistake which Xander used to kill him. The old Demon smiled when Xander killed him."

Giles began to think: "If he really is that good I would not want to tell Buffy. She could get slaughtered if Xander still hates us."

Angel tilted his head a bit and Giles had to elaborate: "The Spell Willow has been using has showed one more thing. The emotion towards the one who is doing the spell. I haven't told Willow yet. She wouldn't take it well."

Angel nodded: "Hate?"

Giles smiled: "Worse, he doesn't even recognise her as a human being any more."

Angel winced and asked: "Want to tell them?"

Giles shook his head no: "Not yet. I still need more information about him. I will maybe go there myself so see him."

Angel sighed: "Be careful Giles."

Giles smiled nodded and stood up. Angel doing the same they both went home.

Church two days later …

Xander was sitting in his new lawn furniture and looking out over the sunset. Out of the dark came a few young Demons who looked like they were on a killing spree. Xander pulled on a cord and let a shotgun fall into his hands. The Demons stopped up and held their hands up in a surrendering manner.

Demon 1: "Easy there White-Knight. We are not here to fight against you. We are here to see the place where Grokahn died."

Xander nodded and showed with a hand over at a Pillar of stones. The Demons walked over and dismantled the stones. They then stood in the space where the stones had been and bowed their heads. When they were done they piled the stones back in place and walked over to Xander: "Thank you for letting us see and feel the place. Goodbye White-Knight."

Xander smiled a friendly smile and answered: "No problem guys. Glad to see that the younger generation still has respect."

The Demons smiled that shark like smile they could do and went off while talking to each other. Angel stood nearby and listened: "That was soo cool. I could feel the happy feelings Grokahn had when the White-Knight bested him in battle."

Demon 2: "Right and how he thanked us for showing the old man respect. Him moving in here at the Grave-Yard was first a real bummer. But now I hope he stays here. I would so like to be here when my old man thinks it's time."

Demon 3: "You got to invite us when it's time."

The demons continued to talk and joke. Angel walked over to the clearing staying in the dark. Xander suddenly yelled into the dark: "You can come out now Dead-Boy."

Angel smiled at that: "You have learned to sense me?"

Xander frowned: "I could do that since the Zoo incident. I knew you were there when Grokahn was here."

Angel began to frown himself. "Why are you not coming out of here and back to school? Buffy and the others are almost out of their minds."

Angel flinched when he heard the ice cold tone in his voice and saw the same cold look that made Angelus take a second thought: "Do not speak of them in my vicinity. They can play their games along with everyone else. My heart has had one to many breaks to heal again. Buffy only kept me around for her own amusement and for me to get her Sweets. Willow never wanted to cash in on her Privilege. So Buffy couldn't try and get together with me. Not that she wanted anyway. I was a means to an end. Don't think that she would have kept me on for much longer anyway. She was already trying to throw me out. Cordy is still the calculating bitch a knew she was. She only needs someone to keep her safe. Did she love me? Of course not. That would be too much ask for. No one loves Xander. I have not gotten love from anybody since I was 7 years old. Now my heart is cold. They can thank themselves for that. They turned it off. Go home to your bitch and tell her that if she gets near me I will use this thing and put a hole in her chest so big that a train could drive through."

Xander cocked the Shotgun once and held he business end in Angels direction. He in turn walked back into the Dark. Xander placed the gun back in it's place. Angel walked home. He needed to tell the others soon. Xanders reputation began to spread. It wouldn't be long before Buffy would put two and two together and come out here. What would happen then was anybodys guess.

Next afternoon when the sun was sufficiently down Angel arrived in the Library. He heard Buffy yell: "What do you mean you know where Xander is Giles. We need to get him back here. I need him here."

Giles placated: "Please Buffy don't run off doing something you would regret. We don't know why Xander ran off. I just found out yesterday."

Angel came out of the dark and said: "Buffy I would be careful when you approach him."

Buffy flew around: "Not you too Angel. Isn't anybody with me anymore?"

Angel shrank his hands over his chest looking at Buffy with a sour look. Buffy shrank back a bit and thought over what she had said and what she had heard: "What do you know Angel? Please tell me."

Angel then talked about his confrontation with Xander. When he came to the part the if Buffy would show her face she would be dead almost broke her: "Why does he hate me so much? I haven't done anything to him? I just wanted him safe. He was the one I thought I could save. Now if I come anywhere near him he will shoot me. What did you say that he said?"

Angel started again: "Xander said that They can play their games along with everyone else. His heart has had one to many breaks to heal again. You apparently only kept him around for your own good and not for anything concerning any love going his way. Willow and you made a deal of somekind that Willow had first go at him and you only would do anything if she tried it and didn't make it. But he doesn't think anyone loves him any more. He said something that made me think. He hasn't had any love from any one since he was 7 years old. What happened in his house to make him say that?"

Buffy looked down at the Table a bit confused. She knew about the deal Willow and her had made. But why hasn't Willow done anything? She looked over at Willow who had shrunk in on her chair almost to the point of her wanting to hide under the chair. Buffy stepped over to her and fixated her with a look: "Will what do you know?"

Willow almost crawled under the Table: "Please don't make me say it Buffy. I will loose him if anyone knows what is going on in his house. I can get him back once I know where he is. I just need time. Please don't make me say it Buffy. I beg you."

Buffy didn't understand it: "Haven't you already lost him Will? You heard Angel. If I come near him he will shoot me. I don't think he will make an excuse for you Wills."

Willow sprang up with a defiant look in her eyes: "NO I will get him back. I have a seen a spell I can use for that. I only have to get near enough for him to hold still for a few minutes. Then he will be back to the one I knew in Kindergarden. I will have my Xander-Shaped-Friend back and no one will know that his parents hit him and belittle him. If any one would know that some one would do something against it and then they would take his parents away and he would be put in a foster home which would not be here where I am and I would loose him. I will not loose him. But even if they try to something with his file they can't I have locked his file so no one can do anything with it. Xander will stay here with me. Buffy wanted to take him away from me as well. But I told her not to do it. I called best friend Privilege. I haven't used it yet. I will never use it. She would fall for him and take him away from me."

Willows rant was punctuated with her running around the Library and looking through Books about magic searching for the spell she had seen. She didn't even get her babbling. Buffy looked over at Giles who had placed a ball of somekind on the table. When he spoke a word and Willows name a beam of light latched on to Willow and pulled something out of her. It then threw a beam of red light back at Willow who only now understood that something had happened.

She flew around and only now saw where she stood and what she had said. She was starting to hyperventilate: "No don't take away my powers It's the only thing that makes Buffy keep me around. I only want to help. I only want to ..."

Willow saw the looks of pity on all their faces. She stood upright and called out defiantly: "I will never give up on my Xander-Shaped-Friend. He will be here for me always. I will get what I want. Don't you dare take him away from me Buffy. I still have best friend Privilege."

Buffy walked up to Willow and said coldly: "Will that would mean that you are best friend with either me or Xander. Xander doesn't want anything to do with you."

Willow was still defiant: "He said that he would shoot you. I didn't say anything about me. I will find him I know where he is."

Willow ran out the Library and ran towards the Church she had found in her search. Buffy and the others wanted to stop her. But Buffy wanted an excuse to be nearer to Xander. Willow saw the Church and she saw Xander standing on the front porch he had made for his House with a loaded gun. Willow stopped up short when a shot flew right around her ears and landed into the dirt. Xander looked at her with a look that she knew he only used for those he really hated.

Willow wanted to say something to him. But Xander started: "Hello Willow. Getting delusional?"

Willow looked at him: "Xander don't do this. I am still your best friend. Please tell them."

Xander put the handgun back in the holster he had and pulled out the Shotgun: "I would run if I were you Willow. I don't see you living through the next 30 seconds if you do anything else than walk away."

Willow wanted to stall but when Xander began to count she knew that she had lost every right to call him friend. So she began to back off while saying: "Don't blame me when they take you away Xander. I knew they would take you away from here when they find out."

Xander surprised her so much with his next words that she stopped up and froze completely: "I am emancipated Willow. I have done my GED's with topmarks. I have enough money and a home I like. My parents are arrested. I do not need you for anything Willow."

Buffy came over to Willow and pulled her a bit away over to Giles. He in turn took her away and sat her in his Car he had brought along. Willow sat in there trying to come to grips with what Xander had told her. Her mind still reeled on those last words. 'I do not need you for anything Willow' She wanted to break down. She wanted to curse him. But both required her mind working. But she just couldn't get past those last words.

Buffy and Giles stood there and tried to talk with Xander: "Please Xander my boy. This can not go on like this. The Girls need you."

Buffy also tried: "Xan I didn't know how Willow thought. I would have started something with you almost from the start. But Willow never did anything. I just didn't want to be that Girl I was back in Hermery High. Please don't leave us. Don't leave me alone out here."

Xander wanted to let loose a shot. His hands were shaking like crazy. Suddenly a being stood in front of him blocking his view. Xander levelled the shotgun in the direction of Whistler: "Hello there kid. Could you please put that thing away? It will not end well. You know as best as I that they will not give up until you have at least talked with them."

Xander lowered the gun and sat down heavily in the chair he had been using: "I know Whistler. But I would have hoped that they at least would have left me alone until I would have been able to speak out their names without almost throwing up."

Whistler had sat down in one of the Chairs and waved the others to approach: "I know Kid. But think of it this way. If you let them talk now. You can go and be alone until the end of time. The PTB's will even help you there."

Xander looked up at Whistler who smiled his shark like smile. He then looked over at Buffy and the others. Willow had heard the talking begin again and was slowly inching closer. When Whistler had finished his speech she was sitting in a chair furthest away from Xander with something between them so he wouldn't see her. Xander sighed and shook his head sadly: "You know Guys. I have had a real good time here. I have a place I can call home. I have something I like to do. The only thing I am missing is Love. But I am not supposed to have that. I have seen that. Everytime I have tried something has gone wrong. When I vanished I found out that each and everyone of you have been playing with my feeling as well. How can I start to trust people like that?"

Giles sat upright and stared at Xander: "Who said that Xander?"

Xander smiled a tired smile: "I overheard Cordy and her sheep talking. They said all kinds of things about me. It even made sense. I would normally not believe anything she says. But what she said made sense. My heart then just decided to give up. I can't feel anything any more Giles. I can't feel sad, happy anything. I only have one hope left, and that is to find someone coming here to the Demon-Grave-Yard and best the newest keeper."

The People could see the life go out in his eyes. Cordy wanted to hit herself. She had only said those things so her Sheep would stay quiet. She hadn't thought about Xander listening in. She wanted to say so when Buffy began to talk very quiet: "Xander that is not true. I do love you. I know for a fact that Cordy loves you as well. But I know what Parents like hers and her sheep think. They only see power. They don't see real love. I was the same in Hermery High. Willow also loves you in her own weird way. So don't you dare say that no one loves you. You have anything to live for. You have me to live for. You will have much more to live for if you just don't give up. Please don't give up Xander. Please don't give up."

Xander had heard every word she said. She had said the right things to him. But hope was scarce: "I know you speak the truth Buffy. But I just don't have any hope left. Please just let me go."

Xander was outright crying now. He didn't have the strength to hold back. Buffy placed her seat over at his right side while Cordy saw her chance and placed her own at his left. Together they held him close. Xander at first didn't feel it. He was too far down this rabbit hole to recover.

He fell asleep in the arms of those two. Buffy lifted him up and carried him inside where she placed him in his bed. Walking back out again she fixated Cordy with a withering look: "You have to decide Cordy. Your Friends or your Sheep."

Cordy nodded. She really would have to decide. But a tension in the air rose. Buffy was on edge. The others played their own parts. Several Demons came out of the dark and stood a bit away. One elder female Demon came out and asked with a certain menace in her voice: "What have you done with the Keeper of the Grave-Yard?"

Giles stood forth and held up his hands in a placating manner: "Please excuse us. We are not here to cause trouble. But the Keeper has had problems for some time now. He is only now coming to grips with them. Who am I Speaking to if I may ask?"

The Woman smiled a tight smile and nodded: "Greetings Scholar. I am Grakahn. Leader of the Vahalnahash. The Keeper has been very sweet and caring to us. We owe him so much. We house in the vicinity. Our young have arrived from all over the country to come pray by the marker of my Belate brother."

Giles bowed: "We will keep the marker and the Keeper safe until he can recover."

Grakahn bowed: "Please do. My young will want to meet him to pay their respect."

The Demons vanished into the dark and Giles sat down heavily in a Chair. Buffy had to ask: "Giles, what just happened?"

Giles pulled off his glasses and polished them: "Well Buffy it seems to me that the Vahalnahash have a huge deal of respect on Xander. I have read up on them and they only do that until their whole clan has paid their respect to the one who made the succession possible."

Oz looked over at Giles: "My wolf will come out soon. I can not be here to help him."

Willow shot up and came over: "I will be with you Oz. Please let me help you."

Oz looked over at Willow and saw the woman he fell in love with again. A being suddenly arrived in a flash and bit Oz in the ankles. Oz jumped up and wanted to dash after the young one. But Grakahn stopped him with a look: "A Gift from one protector to another. You will not change during full moon. You wolf will be replaced by a hellhound. But this one is with your intelligence young one. So use it well to keep our Keeper safe."

Oz stood upright and nodded with determination. Grakahn walked off again and vanished for good. Giles looked over at Oz who nodded: "Gone"

Willow came up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. Oz held on to her and together they healed a bit. Giles and the others left with only Buffy and Cordy staying behind. Giles had things to prepare at home. Willow wanted to enjoy time with Oz. Buffy didn't want to leave him alone. Cordy just didn't want to go home period. When they both came into the house again they saw Xander laying there in the King sized bed and sleeping. Cordy and Buffy stripped down a bit and helped each other getting Xander out of his clothes. Sleeping like that made them very happy.

Next morning Xander woke up with two weights laying on top of him. He opened his eyes and glanced around. Both Buffy and Cordy had shifted in their sleep and were now laying half on top of him. Xander just held on. He knew what had happened. But being so touch starved was too much so he used it to his full content. But squeezing Buffy and Cordy had the reaction that both curled themselves more into him. Buffy brushed up against his dick and felt it go on attention immediately. Cordy felt the stirring in her own nether regions. Buffy felt it as well. But before they could do something Cordys nose began to itch. She reached up and scratched it but when she put her hand down again she laid her hand on his rising member. Buffy already had a hand in that area and was ready for any movement there. In her sleep she thought that she had a stake in her hand. But her mind slowly waking up felt the difference in the woods. The other hand also disturbed her a bit. So opening her eyes she saw Cordy holding still and watching Buffy and Xander with fascination. Xander wanted to say something. But when Buffy woke up she pulled down on her hand and made him groan. Buffys hand started doing things on her own. Her own mind hadn't caught on what her hand was doing. When it did she didn't know if she should stop it or continue.

Xander caught his mind again and growled: "Buffy, Cordy either we start this or you two have to stop what you are doing. Because I am not going to be responsible when I loose my cool and take you two right here."

Cordy wanted to wait out of a reason. But the way Xander had said it made the reaction in her nether regions rise even more. She pushed Buffys hand away and placed her self in the position she had done with him so many times in the closet. Buffy wanted to jump out of bed and run for the hills. But this was so bad that she couldn't stop looking. When it got to hot for her own clothes she stripped down and went to work on herself. Xander saw and pulled her face over to his and kissed the living daylights out of her. Buffy couldn't help herself. Xander had a certain effect on her when he kissed her like that. Cordy had felt the upper part of the bed shift. She continued with the hand flowed up Xander up to his face. Buffy suddenly not knowing where up and down was took over when Cordy released him. Cordy kissed him like she hadn't kissed a man before and felt herself get wet. She ripped her own under wear off and pushed Buffy away and impaled herself in him with a scream. Buffy saw her toys disappearing inside of Cordy. She wanted to get something to. Xander helped her with that and picked her up and placed her down on his own face. Buffy felt Xander go to work on her. Buffy fell into a kissing and feeling up rhythm with Cordy who was going crazy herself in her new favourite toy. When they all three came like freight-trains Buffy and Cordy screamed their release out into the world. Cordy who wasn't ready for that kind of play lost consciousness. Buffy lifted her off and placed her down on the bed. Xander looked up and saw the hungry look in her eyes. Xander wanted to say something but Buffy covered his mouth with her own and impaled herself in one go. She wanted to raise up and scream But Xander had gotten a good hold of her and flipped them around.

Buffy felt herself being flipped around and saw the hungry lust filled look in Xanders eyes. She saw the animal in the man and revelled in it. She didn't say a word she just growled herself and pulled him closer with her own legs. Xander got her message and got to work. The fucking was short hard and brutal. Buffy loved every moment off it. Xander had the time of his life. After the short but intense session she collapsed on the bed on top of Xander. He in turn pulled the cover up over them and let her sleep. An alarm clock rang an hour or so later and got them out of bed. Cordy and Buffy looked around like deers in headlights. Buffy started: "I can't get pregnant. I just can't. Mom would kill me. Xander please tell me that we arent. Xander looked them over and pointed at a trinket that hung at the headboard: "Protection against all Sicknesses and Pregnancies. I found it while cleaning here. I got help renewing the protection."

Buffy and Cordy tackled him in hugs and kisses and after a "quick" threeway shower the Girls went to School. Xander came out of the house and looked around. He still had some work around the property. After School Joyce arrived with Buffy in tow. Joyce flew right up to him and wanted to slap him. Xander held Joyce hand in a strong grip and growled: "What?"

Joyce was a bit taken back by the strength and the force she felt: "You have some explaining to do young man."

Xander let Joyce go and walked inside making a pitcher of icetea. They all sat down and began to talk. After a lengthy session and a show and tell in a Cemetery they convened back to Xanders House. Joyce looked over at the trinket dangling on the headboard: "So this things keeps Buffy from getting pregnant and getting sick with anything?"

Xander smiled and nodded: "Yes to top it all off it also heals anyone sleeping in the bed. A nice little addition to the package."

Joyce smiled: "That could be helpful."

Buffy got a bit worried: "Why is that mom?"

Joyce got a concerned look in her eyes: "I have been dealt a really bad card Buffy. I didn't want to tell you. But I have a Tumour in my head. I know you can cut something like that out. But I really don't want to. But if sleeping in this bed heals me then I would like to use it."

Xander got a little red in his face: "Well Joyce to be honest. It is not only the sleeping in the bed. I have to be the one sleeping next to you. But thats not all."

Buffy looked over at Xander and almost began to giggle. Joyce got it as well and smiled: "Well you are a bit young Xander. But this can not happen. There has to be another way."

A message floated down from the ceiling and landed on the couch table. Xander picked it up and read it out loud: "Dear Keeper. There is a second necklace that heals the wearer over time. But it would need a bit of power up. ;-P"

Xander got up and picked up a box and opened it. Inside he saw a necklace and looked it over. It was really a Necklace that could heal the wearer over time. But it still needed sexual power to heal. Xander groaned and held it up: "Necklace that can be worn. But it still needs sexual power to help. Buffy got up and kissed Xander on the lips while skipping out of the house: "Make sure she is nice and satisfied Xander. But do get some sleep. I need you as well tomorrow evening. Mom I will stay over at Willows."

Buffy skipped over to Willow and picked her up twirling her around. The girls had a Girls night in while Oz was with his band practising. Xander sat in the Living-Room and looked over at Joyce. She in turn stood up and placed the necklace on the couch-table. She wanted to walk out the door but stopped when she felt Xander hold her arm: "Xander you don't have to. I will find another way."

Xander didn't let her speak anything more. He pulled her close and laid the same kiss on her that he had laid on Buffy and Cordy. But this time he really hammed it up. Joyce tried to defend herself against it. But she was to starved herself. So after Xander had released her from the kiss she growled: "You can close the box pandora. But the monster is already out."

Xander smiled and stripped down in front of Joyce who got to work herself. Joyce thought that she had stamina. But when Xander got going she would feel things that her husband never could make her feel. The next morning Joyce woke to a feeling of something spooning her from behind. Her mind hadn't quite recovered from the night before so without thinking she positioned herself so that thing that was poking her from behind was in the right position. Xander equally not awake reacted and pushed. Joyce awoke with a start and a moan and something that kept penetrating her from behind. Xander had awoken also but didn't care. He was too riled up and too much out of it with lust that he pulled out and flipped Joyce over so he could look her into her eyes.

Joyce' mind went into the deep dark place when she saw the lust filled look Xander had on. She helped along by holding on with arms and legs so he could not escape. Not that Xander would but you could never know. The last part of the early morning exercise was enough to get them working again. Joyce sat up a bit tired but definitely satisfied and ready to go. She vanished into the shower where Xander joined her a second later. The shower finished Joyce got to work on some breakfast and still felt the necklace around her neck. She wanted to take it off. But Xander stopped her: "Keep it. You never know."

Joyce was really a Happy woman who came home after work at the Gallery. Buffy was home herself. She took one look at her mother and knew: "So Mom am I going to share him?"

Joyce continued to cook dinner and said: "Maybe once or twice. But he is yours and Cordelias. It would be false of me to bud in on that."

Buffy smiled: "I think I can share him once or twice a month mom."

She then got a thoughtful look on and continued: "I may have to. He seems to get more and more power when ever we do it."

Both Woman gasped when a beautiful Woman stood in the Kitchen and sipping on something: "That would be my doing."

Buffy tried to use her head and showed respect: "Hello, and who may I ask are you?"

Aphrodite: "I am Aphrodite and the reason he is doing so well is because I have blessed him."

Joyce got it first: "Dear Aphrodite, does that mean that we will need more help with the boy?"

Aphrodite smiled: "That has already been taken care of."


	16. Harry with too much power

At this precise moment Harry was standing in the Door to the Kitchen looking in on all the Grownups who where talking in on him on different ways. The only two who were not saying a thing were Sirius and Remus. Remus was too fed up with all of them but was scared of Dumbledore to do any thing. Sirius was petrified by a spell from Molly.

Behind him Hermione was yelling at him he should appologise to Dumbledore and the rest. Ron was just trying to get him to leave. Dumbledore was not saying anything. He had a little smile on that told Harry that he had him pegged now. Harry could not do anything after his calculations. The Others from the Wesley Family were now standing with their Mother and Father.

Dumbledore slowly saw the barely contained rage build up inside the boy. He tried to calm everybody down to get the boy to calm down again. But he saw it too late. Suddenly Harry began to shout: "Everybody shut up! The Lord of the House orders it!"

Immediately everybody shut up as it their mouths were sewn shut. Dumbledore tried to build up a spell to get out of it. But the Order of the Lord of the House was overpowering him. Harry continued: "Petrificus Totalus!"

Dumbledore was afraid of that action. Now no one could do anything else but listen. Harry pulled up a Chair and sat down. Taking a deep breath he leaned back into the chair and began to set out orders: "Dobby, Winki come here."

Dobby appeared on the spot: "The Great and Powerful Harry Potter wants Dobby and Winki. Dobby and Winki is here."

Harry didn't turn to Dubby but held out his two hands infront of him: "Dobby, Winki, I hereby order you into my Life as my Elfes."

Dobby and Winkis answers were not to hear or understand. Because they were both so happy. Harry ordered them to shut up and listen: "Dobby, go to Gringots Bank in Diagon Alley and tell the King that Lord Potter would like to speak with him as fast as possible."

Dobby vanished without any words. Dumbledore was still sitting down and trying to get out of the spell. But Harry was now in charge. He had hoped to make him forget this little problem. Dobby arrived with a Trinket and a letter. Harry was to vacate the house of all People, lock it down and immediately use the Portkey. Harry didn't say anything nor did his face change any. He stood up and said: "Evict everyone bar Sirius from this house and lock it down. Kreacher, take care of Sirius. I want no argument from you Kreacher. For the Moment I am the Head of House."

Kreacher did as he was told. He still didn't like anyone. But he was sure not to argue with the Powerful Lord Potter. Dumbledore knew what the boy would do. But he also knew that the eviction was not going to be kind. So flying out by his underpants he crashlanded on the lawn in front of the house on the Street and saw how the house vanished from the spot.

Harry activated the Portkey and was in Gringots in the Goblin-Kings Office. Harry treated him with all the politeness he could muster: "Greetings honourable Goblin-King Ragnok. I am here to take an Inheritance-Test to see what I have to work with and make sure that no payments not made by the original Owners of the Vaults are being done."

Ragnok saw the urgency of the request and didn't bother with flowery words. He placed two Inheritance-Test-Scrools infront of the young Man and waited. Harry gave the two scrools the blood they needed and waited. Ragnok began to work with four other Goblin who very fast and very efficiently made the appropriate Changes. After getting the final Pages from the four Goblins Ragnok leaned back and smiled: "Well then young Lord Potter, it is not everyday you find the owner of Hogwarts Magic-School. I have one last test for you Young Man. After that we will talk more. Please go with the Gobiln and try to open the Vault he leads you to."

Harry bowed deeply and walked out without a word. The Goblin lead him to the Vault with the Number 1 on. Harry didn't knew what to do but just stepped up to the Vault and put a Hand on it. The Vault began to make different sounds and locks could be heard to click and wirr. The Goblin on duty tried not to gape. He lead him back to the King and left him alone after telling him what happened.

Ragnok smiled a cruel smile: "Well, Well, Well. Harry James Potter. Lord Potter of the House Potter by Inheritance. Lord Gryffindor of the House Gryffindor by Inheritance. Lord Hufflepuff of the House Hufflepuff by Inheritance. Lord Ravenclaw of the House Ravenclaw by Inheritance. Lord Slytherin of the House Slytherin by Conquest. Next in line to Lord Black by Inheritance. Owner of Vault 1. Lord Pendragon of the House Merlin Pendragon by Inheritance. Last title can only be passed on to your legitimate Child. What do you want to do with the Lord of House Rings?"

Harry sat and gaped a second. Ragnok smiled. Harry caught himself and said: "I would like to combine the Lord of House Rings into one Ring if at all possible. Then I would like to have possibilities to pay in the Magical-World and In the Muggle-World out of my Personal Potter vault."

Ragnok smiled and asked: "What would you like to do with the Fortune not in use?"

Harry smiled: "Put it to work. Every Dark Object in the Vaults are to be dispelled and brought back into the Vaults they came from. Several of them could be Hocruxes of one Lord Voldemort. I have one in my Scar in my forehead."

Ragnok sat upright and fixated the Boy: "That will be taken care off as soon as possible. Do you have a House you will be staying in?"

Harry thought it over: "I would like to stay in the most secure house."

Ragnok smiled: "Then take this Portkey. It will take you to the Potter-Manor. Your Parents House. They only used the House in Godrich Hollow to hide in. Key the Wards to yourself and change them to let us visit."

Harry thanked Ragnok with all the pomp and posture he could muster and vanished with the Portkey to the Potter-Manor. Inside he found an Elf waiting: "Who are you Sir?"

Harry showed him the Ring. The Elf fell down on his Knees and greeted the new Lord of the Manor.

After an hour he found the Wardstone build in to the Creststatue in the Library. He keyed the Wards to himself and Apparated to Sirius. He disspelled the Spell on him and spoke to him what he had done since the spell done by Molly. Sirius was instantly afraid of all that power in one hand. But Harry told him to be quiet.


	17. Harry with too much power version 2

Harry was standing in the court-room and had been sentenced to a life in Askaban because Dumbledore was not here. Just because of two of those stupid Dementors. Dumbledore came walzing in with the air of Superiority that deflated as soon as he took in the Situation. The Look of devastation of Dumbledores face was enough for Harrys barely contained Anger to burst forth. He began to sneer: "Everyone who owns me a lifedebt and have played a part in the incarceration of me Lord Harry James Potter is hereby stripped of their magic for ever."

The Minister suddenly began to glow and his carefully upheld magically Ruse by dispelling everyone who wanted to help young Harry Potter sputtered out and lost their magic. Surprisingly also Dumbledore found himself on the receiving end of the Lifedept. He felt his Magic leave him and his life ending.

A Second later Dumbledore woke up in his Quarters in the School and sweated furiously. After that he began to think. Something had to be done. He quickly called all Members of the Order together and told them about his dream. Molly tried to placate him with flowery words. But he told her to shut up and made Minerva get the Boy. They all sat in his expanded Office and waited. Harry came in with a head full of hate for everybody in here. The Only thing that came out of him was a sneer: "What do you want Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to quiet all who wanted to say anything. He talked very quiet and controlled: "Harry my boy. Have you had any idea about invoking a Lifedept of somekind?"

Harry looked surprised and nodded. Dumbledore and everyone else in the room felt their hearts fall: "Prey tell what exactly?"

Harry told them: "I wanted to wait what Minister Fudge would try to fuck up and then act on whatever came into my mind. Why do you care?"

Dumbledore tried calmer: "Please Harry, don't do anything without thinking about it first. I know you are very angry at all of us. But please don't just pull that last straw just because you don't see any other way out. I will be there to help you my Boy. Minister Fudge can't do what he wants to do."

Dumbledore found that he just did the wrong thing. Harry began to fume: "You old fool put me with those stupid People who you think are the best for me. But I have lived worse than a Houseelf for as long as I can think. Before I went to Muggle-School I didn't even knew what my name was. I thought my name was Freak or Idiot. During School-Time my oh so lovely Cousin made sure that I never had any friends."

Harry told them more and more of his childhood with all in the Room getting more and more disturbed. Harrys magic rose and rose more and more until it reached a climax and Harry screamed out every ounce of anger and sorrow he had. Dumbledore felt the Magic of the boy tare through all of his carefully placed protective spells on the Boy and on those around him. He knew that he had to react fast or everyone would feel that something was very wrong.

Harry just had to play along then he would have everything he needed. Dumbledore would be the true hero everyone needed and Harry would be under the controlled clutches of Molly and Ginny. But something blew even him out of the water. Harrys magic continued to grow and grow blowing Dumbledore out of his chair and into the wall. Something in Harrys forehead released from him and got destroyed completely. Harry was now a pissed of Magician. The rest who were almost coherent found themselves on the receiving end of Harrys rage. People of all kinds came rushing through the Floo and tried to overwhelm the young Wizard. But Harry was running purely on rage and anger.

Who ever stepped into the room got thrown into a wall and held there. The arriving Death-Eaters got almost torn to pieces. Their wands got crushed and their clothes got torn apart. After about 30 Minutes Harry lost his grip on his Anger and all fell down. The Order of the Phoenix caught up first and saw all the Death-Eaters lying around. With Dumbledore still out of it they bound all the bad guys and brought Harry to St Mungos. No one should get to know what had happened on that day. They only got the info that Dumbledore was in St Mungos for a indeterminable time and that Harry was to be treated carefully. His nerves were not the best and his magic were not ideal to be around.


	18. Xanders rant and punishment

Xander had been forced out of the slaying by Buffy and the rest. He had drove off in quite the anger and never looked back. He had heard a few words about the others during his own Hunts. Now he was in his flat in Wisconsin and was looking over some work he was about to do when he came on a point in the Report about the New Watchers Council. Apparently they had worked on the case and left without finalizing the Area.

He had several of those cases where the NWC went in and then vanished without doing it's job. He didn't want to do this job. Fortunately he could take his choice and still be off good. So without a second glance at the work he placed the folder in the pile of jobs that didn't make the cut.

A few weeks later he got a call from a number in Cleveland. Xander was going white as a ghost at first and then slowly got angry. He schooled his features at first and then picked up the persistent ringing phone. A young girl said into the phone: "Just a moment Mr Harris. You will be redirected to Senior Slayer Buffy Summers."

Xander was now almost cooking with anger but had the peace to school his voice and feelings. Buffy came on: "Hello Xander. Why didn't you take the Job in Maine?"

Xander didn't say a thing and just hung up and pulled the phone out. His mobile phone rang a few times. But Xander was techsavy enough to block the number. About two weeks later he was just coming back from a Job in North Dakota he found several People waiting outside his flat. Xander didn't show any sign of stopping and drove on. The whole gaggle of people quickly went into their cars and drove after him. Xander had waited for that and took a few turns pushing the button on the garage and drove into the garage quickly shutting it again. After walking through the garage up to his connecting flat he unlocked the door and prepared a few surprises for the soon visiting people.

The Door burst open and a dozen people came walking in like the place belonged to them. All of them were electrocuted through a trap in the floor and the walls. Magical Stones that protected the Seat Xander was sitting in went off and then sputtered out. Next were a few knockout darts that embedded themselves in a shield he had erected in front of him. Then came six Slayers with each their own Watcher. Xander quick as lightning shot them with several knockout darts of his own and all were laying on the floor out cold. Xander had made a special concoction that knocked out Slayers aswell as Normal Human people. After that was done Buffy and Willow came walking in with Willow doing a spell that sputtered out after the threshold.

Xander quickly shot the last two people with knockout darts and went to work binding and gagging them all. Surrounding all of them with a ring of Crystals that made an impenetrable field that no one could escape from. Buffy and Willow were put in a separate field that only contained one each.

Buffy slowly came to herself and found herself in a field that not even her strength could get her out of. She started to rant and rave and Xander about him not being himself and they were only here to help him back on their own tracks so he could come back to them and be safe now that he had been out and seen that he didn't have a chance at all. Xander just sat there with a sour expression on. Buffy slowly got the gist that he wasn't in the mood to hear her rant so shut up at one point.

Xander had waited for that and then began: "Greetings Buffy, you can open your eyes now Willow. Your magic doesn't work in here."

Willow opened her eyes and sat up with a scared expression on. Buffy first now saw that all were awake but in no condition to do anything. Xander continued: "Dear Miss Summers. Dear Miss Rosenberg. You are hereby under arrest for breaking and entering in a personal owned flat. Under section 2 paragraph 4 in your own NWC-Constitution you are all here by banned from using Magic and other trinkets and Slayers will need to take the temporary Cruciamentum-Drug to remove their powers until they have undertaken a magical oath that they didn't have any malicious Ideas or otherwise harmful intent towards the people in the Forcefully entered establishment. Furthermore are you all hereby requested after the completition of said Oath to not come any closer to the people who owns the Flat than 200 Miles. People doing Magic to the Person who owns the flat are being stripped of their magic permanently and will be evicted from the NWC. Slayers and Watchers doing harm to the Person who owns the flat are being administered the permanent version of the Cruciamentum-Drug and forced out of the NWC.

We have had this discussion before Girls. You used other Gophers. But the two of you are still the same. I have called Giles. He is on his way here with several Watchers and Slayers to take you away from my Flat and out of my life."

Buffy sat there gaping. She became quickly scared and began to babble: "Please Xander. I just need you safe from all harm. Please don't do this. You can still take all this back and we will never pester you again. Please don't do this. I just really wanted you safe. You are not supposed to be out here fighting. You are supposed to have a normal life with no fighting and a Love-Interest that is there for you. Preferably someone who can keep you safe. I already know a beautiful Slayer who would be perfect for you. Please stop this Xander. I know you are still the little boy down deep."

Xander had heard enough and began to chant a spell. Buffy looked over at Willow who began to panic. She pulled out all the stops and even managed to shift one crystal. But her cage didn't burst. She then began to babble herself: "Please Xander. Don't do this spell. It will completely pull all memory form you out of our brains. We will loose so many memories form you and Sunnydale and even of our friends we have lost. Please don't do this Xander. I am sorry for this. But I really need those memories of you. Otherwise I will go dark again. I am only light because you are in my heart and soul. Please don't do this to me, to us."

Willow was openly crying now. Xander had finished his chant and held the spell in his closed fist. He held the spell and knew he could hold it indefinitely: "Wills, I knew all along that you had me as the little boy who gave you the yellow Crayon in your heart as the voice of reason. But I am not that boy anymore and it is damn time for you all to see that. Giles is standing just outside the room and is waiting. He will be caught in the blast as well. I do not care what happens any more. You are all just out to place me in a gilden cage. Even Giles has plans for that. Everyone here will forcefully forget who I am. I will then vanish of the face of the earth and finally have my peace in life. What ever happens to you lot is beyond me."

Whistler came out of nowhere with his hands up standing far enough away that Xander would be calmer: "Please Kid don't do this. The Powers have seen to which length you are willing to go for you own freedom. Let them go and I will personally make sure that they never bother you again. The Red Witch will maybe go dark. Maybe not. But you will be free. What do you say?"

Xander still holding the Spell in his hand stopped up and thought about it. Whistler almost saw hope in his eyes but then the fire came back and Whistler knew that he had lost. Xander opened his hand and let the spell fly. The spell flew out and stopped up short of the first person. Whistler looked around and quickly stepped back. Xander saw three people come out of the dark. One Woman in a Tutu, a Man who looked like Alan Rickman and a blonde longhaired man with wings on his back in a trenchcoat. The Alan Rickman impersinator said: "Alexander, what have you done?"

Xander got really pissed and began to yell at the man: "What have I done?, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Those idiots tried to knock me out and put me somewhere in a prison without windows just so poor Buffy could feel better about herself. NO MORE! I don't fucking care if they die in the next few days or weeks. I want those fools out of my life. They have played me for a fool one too many times."

Metatron: "Please Alexander. It would not have gone that way. You would have been brought back to the Watchers HQ in Cleveland and they would have found you a nice shop that you could have stayed in. You would have stayed in that shop for about two weeks and then just left without a trace. Your momentary Job would have suffered a bit. But nothing you could have overcome."

Xander was still angry but not screaming: "And how long would it have taken them to really finish me off next time?"

Metatron looked down. The Angel stepped forth: "Listen up Protector of Man. What you are doing here is not Protecting Man but more the opposite. Is there nothing we can do to placate your hatred towards those people?"

Xander looked positively evil and smiled: "You could look at my life and see what I have been through without the questionable Glasses that you have been put on by the Powers that Be. When you still want to do this I have only one option left and that is to reverse the spell fully. You stopped it and I still have full control over it. I will just let it destroy me and my soul, taking all my other selves with me."

Metatron began to look scared and looked over to the Woman who first now began to look concerned. The Angel looked downright terrified. The Womans eyes began to glow. Behind them Whistler wanted to vanish and slowly tried to activate his powers. He found out that he couldn't. The womans eyes returned to normal and slowly but surely she turned to the balance demon. Whistler was now almost soiling himself. Metatron had seen what she had seen and was equally angry. The Angel looked over at the Boy and saw the tired and worn-out look he had in his eyes. He didn't dare come closer. But still tried to placate the boy: "Please Alexander, Protector of Man. Disperse this evil manifestation of your will. We have seen your real past, present and future. This should not have happened. Please end this and wait for our decision. You will still have the opportunity to do what you want if you don't like what we have in mind for you. But please end this. You former Friends will know what has happened to them. They will leave you alone."

Xander said darkly: "I do hope you are right. I do not have much love for life left in me."

At those words the Woman flew around and fixated the Boy with a look that quickly fell by the wayside for a very caring look. She smiled friendly and vanished with the Balance-Demon and the wave along with all the others. Only those in the room where still there. Buffy looked up and saw a very tired and lifeless Xander stand there. Giles had seen the whole scene as well and was slowly inching closer. Xander got one last defiant look in his eyes and activated a spell. Giles stopped up and quickly held his hands up: "Please my Boy. Xander. Stop this. I know what has happened. We all know. Our minds have been played with. We will leave you alone if you just let us go."

Xander didn't trust anyone any more and just chanted a spell that made him vanish into this air along with all his things and the Crystals. They then heard his car start up and tear out of the driveway burning rubber as he quickly drove off. Buffy and Willow looked at each other and nodded. They turned to Giles and Buffy said: "Giles, do we have anything that can track him?"

Giles tiredly shook his head: "Buffy are you not done tormenting him?"

Buffy shrank back and quickly held up her hands trying with babble to placate Giles: "Not because of that Giles. I know he is in a bad mood to put it very mildly. But I just want to know where he is and how he does. I have to interest in going against him right now. I just want to place a few people around him for safeties sake."

everyone flew around when Whistler came back and said: "I would leave him alone for now Slayer. He is very tired of life and still has the spell queued up to be released within a moments notice. But now he has it rigged in a way that will take away his soul and all links to it. So he will cease to exist in not only this reality but in others as well. We do not know it we can stop it. So just leave him alone for now."

Buffy flew around: "But Whistler I love him. I want him near me. I need him near me. I can't function without him. Please don't let me live without him."

Whistler smiled: "You will get your chance Slayer. But first he has to heal up by himself. Only when he disperses this Spell will you be able to find him. So don't waste you time on that. He hates you the most right now."

Buffy sat down on the floor in a dase: "He hates me? But I just wanted him safe?"

Giles came over and laid a hand on his Slayers shoulder and calmed her a bit down: "Whistler, do you mean that our actions although not completely our fault have brought on of the brightest souls to the brink of destruction?"

Whistler looked down and didn't see the hopeful and scared faces off all in the room. He looked up at Giles and said: "Essentially yes."

Willow began to cry: "I don't want him to die. I didn't want him to be that down. I just needed him by my side. I can't do good magic without him."

Whistler smiled: "Don't worry Red Witch. He is being taken care off. He will show up when you need him the most. But right now he is in now condition to be of any help. My former Bosses and I have been more that cruel to him and before you ask, I am only allowed to try and calm you down. After that I have my own punishment to take care off.

And I can tell you that I will not be enjoying it. We will not see each other again. Bye Slayer."

Whistler vanished and Willow and Buffy stood up and gathered all they had taken with them. They all drove home to Cleveland and tried to come to grips with their own minds. Buffy found more and more points in her mind that didn't team up with her former thinking. She loved him with all here heart. But nothing seemed to be there about him. All she ever saw was the boy who skated over the railing at her first day of school.

Weeks went by and nothing seemed to change. Then one day a magical wave flew over them all the they suddenly remembered who Xander was and what they had done to him. They also found out what he had done to help them, what he had done wrong and how they had reacted. Buffy and Willow were sitting in Buffys room and talking. They began to compare stories and saw how bad of a double standard they had used when it came to Xander. They also saw a place in their minds. Willow began to chant the displacement spell that would take them there. She didn't feel the Devon-Coven also chant the same spell so many people around the world would arrive there at the same time.

Buffy and Willow arrived at the entrance of a cave and looked inside. Behind them they felt several people arrive. They saw all of them. The Fang Gang from LA, People they didn't know and all the Scoobys. Cordy came up and glared into Buffys eyes but soon lowered her own eyes: "I am in no condition to glare at you since I have done so much wrong my self. Come one. Lets go see how our miserable Dofus is doing."

Buffy and Willow nodded and they all went into the Cave. Everyone else came after them and all froze at the entrance. In there Xander was laying on a bed surrounded by medical equipment. A Redheaded woman was nearby looking everything over. She saw all arrive and said in a commanding tone: "You are welcome to wait until he wakes up. But you have to be quiet. He is still fragile and in no condition to take any flag from any one. My Name is Janet Harris. I am originally not from this Universe. But they told me I am needed here. Me and this stupid hunk of a Man here married a few years back. I know that some of you are interested in him romantically. I do not have a problem with that. But you have to wait to ask him until he wakes up."

Buffy and Cordelia came over and looked her over. Janet had a commanding presence about her that just screamed: Don't mess with my patient or you will be my next experiment. Both Buffy and Cordy nodded and came to a silent conclusion. They all turned around and walked a bit further into the cave and sat down at the many chairs that they found around the place. Buffy began: "Well first things first. We are all fighting the dark in the shadows. Can you live with that?"

Janet just smiled: "I have been briefed on the situation. I know what goes on here."

She turned to Willow and pointed over her shoulder at a wall: "You are a Witch and should be able to use that ring on the wall along with your magic and some Technological components to make one in Cleveland and in England so you can get from there to here without much problem."

Willow began to giddily jump up and down on her seat with joy. Giles smiled: "Go on Willow. Take the rest of our Witches and Technological Geeks with you."

Willow didn't even wait for the others and flew out of her chair and over to the device that was big enough so three humans could go through. The others smiled at that. Janet turned to Giles: "Mr Giles, behind you, you will find a library provided by a few very generous People around the world. This place is a safe heaven from all dark beings. I do not know who or what did what. But the report on what they did to keep this place safe is in the report in the desk by the Library."

Turning to Buffy without even seeing that Giles and all the Watchers left to study the text: "Buffy, you and the Slayers can go down that Tunnel to your left and arrive in the Training-Room here in the Cave. Go down there and burn off some of that energy. After you are done with that we will talk. By then Alex should be awake."

Buffy smiled and vanished with the other Slayers down the hallways along with the a few from the LA-Gang. Then there were only Winifred (Fred) Burkle, Cordelia, Lorne and Janet left: "We could use the time to get to the bottom of a little problem I have with him."

She pointed over her shoulder to Xander. Cordelia smiled: "He is too much in Bed for you alone?"

Janet smiled: "That to. But he also has a problem with his selfworth."

Cordelia grumbled: "If his Parents weren't already dead I would kill them again and again and again."

They talked a bit about his problems and found out quickly what to do.


End file.
